The Lost Queen
by luvduv123
Summary: Kate has no idea where she came from, or how she got to Neverland. She has many secrets that even she doesn't know about. Well, turns out, so does Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU where Henry is not needed and Peter Pan is not Rumple's father. I hope you like it! **

**Third Person POV**

Theres a girl walking through the forest. Her name is Kate. If you asked her to tell you more about herself, she wouldn't know what to tell you.

She had woken up on the forest floor, groggy and confused. She sat there for a while, trying to dig through her mind for memories of, well, anything, but nothing came to her. She realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere with that, though, and decided to walk around, maybe find some other people to help her.

It's been a while since that happened, and she's getting bored. All she sees is trees, and bushes, and trees, and vines, and trees. Also, trees.

"Ugh!" She suddenly grunts in pain. With a searing pain coursing through her brain, she grips the hair near her scalp and doubles over in pain.

It only lasts for about ten seconds, but to Kate, it feels like hours. After it's over, she composes herself, and takes deep breaths to calm herself down. The actual pain of the headache is gone, but there's a strange feeling that overtakes her afterwards, kind of like a weird aftertaste.

Then, images of a meadow rush into her mind. The images are like skittles when you accidentally drop an open bag of them and they all fall out and you're like, 'crap!' and then you don't know what to do with yourself because they're all over the place.

Yeah, exactly like that. *shrugs*

The images are overwhelming to a point where she's almost dizzy with them, and she tries to focus on something else. She spots a flower on a nearby tree branch. There is a vine that grows up from the ground, wraps around the tree and eventually comes to a stop where the flowers blooms from it. It's a blush pink color, and is like a rose. She can't help but feel almost.. _connected_ to it, in a way.

The flower works as a distraction for a while, but soon enough the images come back to her, and she can't help but want it. Once she makes up her mind that she needs to get to that meadow in some way, the strangest thing happens.

Blush pink petals, like the ones from the flower she was just looking at, just appear out of nowhere and start circling her. They swirl around her until she can't see the trees anymore, only the petals. She knows that at this point, she should be panicking, but strangely enough, she isn't.

The petals float away from her delicately and disappear into thin air, just as they had come. Kate looks around and her jaw drops. She's in the meadow, and it's even more beautiful in real life. It has almost unnaturally green grass, which is dancing and swaying in the wind. There are flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors scattered all over. There is a forest in the shape of a giant horseshoe around her, with two small mountains on either end. In the opening between the mountains is an ocean, which she can smell the sea breeze of despite being as far away as she is. The beauty of the whole place is breathtaking.

She would've stayed there for the entire day if she weren't abruptly struck with a feeling of vulnerability. There wasn't even any reason for it, yet it was still there. She frowns, trying to decide what she could do next. _C'mon, Kate, you can think of something, _she thinks. _Ooh, got it!_

She does a little dance thing to display her happiness. When she finishes, she closes her eyes and concentrates. She concentrates on the flower she had seen before she came to the meadow. With her eyes closed, she notices how awesome it feels to have the petals lightly brush up against her skin and the soft breeze that lightly whips her hair around. It also smells _awesome. _

When she opens her eyes, she smiles brightly and does another jig. **(Haha, jig, what a fun word)**

She's back in the forest, right next to her flower. She walks up to it and holds her nose right above it, breathing in its sweet scent. It smells exactly like the petals that surrounded her earlier.

"Who's that?" Kate hears someone cry. They're quite far away, and Kate can't really see them because of the overgrowth of plants. The one who shouted sounded like a young boy, Kate guesses about twelve years old.

"I don't know, probably an animal. Let's shoot it!" Another voice exclaims. _Okay, I'm just gonna.. go... _Kate thinks to herself before taking off in the other direction.

She can hear some of their shouts of joy from behind her as they chase after her. She runs and runs. And runs. She also trips, but mainly she just runs.

She falls to the ground because of a tree root sticking up from the ground. She groans and looks around frantically. The mysterious boys are getting closer, she can hear it. She looks at the tree that the root which tripped her belongs to and finds that the tree trunk is open like a small cave. She crawls into it frantically and pulls her knees to her chest to hide herself completely. She holds her breath as the boys stop on the other side of the tree.

"Where is he?" She hears one of them ask.

"It was probably just an animal, anyway. Pan didn't say anything about a new boy," the other offered.

"I guess. It sure looked like a human, though. C'mon, let's go. It's getting dark."

Kate waits until she hears their footsteps leave the immediate vicinity to start gasping. _I don't think I like this very much._

She stretches her legs out and makes herself more comfortable. The boys were right, the sun was begininng to set, and she is super tired. It doesn't take very long for her to fall asleep.

**...**

Peter Pan is sitting on a log on the edge of camp, sharpening a dagger. He doesn't seem very interested in the dagger, though. He seems deep in thought. That is, until Chase, one of the newer Lost Boys, yells from across the camp,

"Pan! We saw someone! While we were out hunting, we saw a new person!" Peter chuckled sinisterly, laughing at his foolishness.

"No, you have made a mistake. The shadow didn't get anyone." Chase shrugged.

"Just telling you what I saw." Peter then went back to his dagger, and his thoughts. Then Chase interrupted him again.

"Oh, also, we found this." handing him a beautiful blush pink flower. Peter's face suddenly became pale. He abruptly stood up and left camp. He had to find this person. He hadn't seen that flower for a very long time.

**...**

Kate wakes up to a ray of sunshine hitting her face through the opening in the tree trunk. She yawns and crawls out. She takes a few steps forward. She places her arms on her stomach as it grumbles in hunger.

"Hungry, love?" She hears from behind her. She spins around and sees a boy. He leaning against the tree she was just in, his arms crossed. His clothes are made out of a bunch of green scraps, which she finds odd. Other than his outfit, he's quite handsome. He has swimmable green eyes and shaggy, but still tame, mousy brown hair. Everything about him physically is very attractive to Kate, but there's something about him that makes her uncomfortable. It might be the fact that he's smirking.

He chuckles, "What's your name?" She doesn't answer him. She just stares at him blankly, trying to decide what to do. He stops leaning against the tree and uncrosses his arms. His smirk disappears and a devilish glare replaces it, "Fine. I'll start. I'm Peter, Peter Pan." He bows mockingly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kate," she says sweetly. He smiles, but his eyes are filled with malice.

He takes a few steps forward and looks her up and down, "Charmed."

Then a Lost Boy hits her in the back of the head and knocks her unconscious. She falls forward into Peter's arms. He hands her to a blonde boy who just walked into view.

"Felix, take her back to my tree."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know no one likes Author's notes so I'll try to make it quick. If you have any advise or criticism, I'm open to it, and I would love to hear your feedback! I'm gonna try to update at least once a week, but maybe more. And a disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Kate. Enjoy guys!**

**Third Person POV**

Kate opens her eyes slowly. She just lays where she is for a long while, just trying to remember... something. All of a sudden, everything comes back to her and she bolts upright.

She's in a bed, a quite comfy one, at that. It looks like she's _inside_ a tree, from the weird markings on the wall. Other than the bed sh'es sitting on, there is a dresser, a bookshelf, a bedside table, a rug made out of a bear skin with the head still on it (questionable), and a wall dedicated to only weapons.

She looks back to the bedside table and notices that there is a pile of clothes and a note. It reads:

_**Kate, there are clothes on the table beside you. Wear them. Come out when you're ready. I do hope you had a nice nap. You are in my bed after all. -Peter Pan**_

She frowns. _Wow, already in his bed. That was... fast..._

She crawls out of bed and inspects the pile of clothes. There's a long sleeve black t shirt, black skinny jeans, and a patchy cloak. She considers petaling out of the tree and starting over again, but she doesn't know anything about where she is, and maybe that strange person can help her. Of course, there's a good chance he's gonna make her a virgin sacrifice, but she doesn't feel like walking aimlessly in the forest anymore.

She sighs and puts on the clothes he layed out for her. She walks out of the tree, taking one more glance at the bear head and cringing a bit.

When she walks out, she realizes that the tree is a lot smaller on the outside than on the inside, and for some reason she's not surprised by it. When she done looking at the tree, she looks at the camp before her. There is a huge fire pit in the middle, and there are logs and tree stumps scattered over the entire place. There are some teenage boys sitting on said logs and tree stumps. There are also some boys play fighting and climbing ropes and doing whatever else it is boys do. A few of them stop to stare at her, making he uncomfortable. Then more do, which is worse. Now all the boys are staring at her and she thinks about going back into the tree.

"Don't mind them. It's just that girls don't often come here." Kate spins around to see Peter in the same position he was when she first saw him, leaning against a tree. His tone isn't comforting in the slightest, as it might seem. Quite the contrary, actually. It makes Kate feel even worse, which a moment ago she didn't think was possible. "Come. Let's talk."

Kate follows him meekly into the jungle, trying her best to ignore the stares of the teenage boys who apparently haven't ever seen a girl before. He eventually leads her to a small clearing with two large rocks. He sits on one and gestures for Kate to sit on the other. She sits on the rock and notices a squirrel playing in the tree to her right. She smiles the slightest bit as she watches it.

Peter is watching her with a thoughtful gaze, "Do you know where you are, love?" Kate snaps her head to him, away from the squirrel, and shakes her head. He smirks, "You're in Neverland." She nods in understanding and waits for him to say something else. He cocks his head slightly, "You're a quiet one, aren't you?"

She hesitates for a moment, "I suppose. But maybe you just like to talk a lot," she offers innocently.

He chuckles, "Well, in any case, I have a question for you. How did you get to Neverland? My shadow didn't get you, so I'm terribly curious as to how you came to this island.'' Kate just shrugs.

He narrows his eyes, "You don't know? There's something you should know, girl. When I ask a question, I expect an answer," he growls.

"Adult elephants can't jump," Kate says.

He frowns at her, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were offering up useless pieces of information," she says, for the first time adding sass to her voice. She's decided that she doesn't particularly like this guy. Something's off about him.

The lip twitches, as if in a snarl, and his eyes are dangerously dark. He blinks a few times and takes a breath to calm himself, and he becomes the same Peter he had been up to this point. Smirking.

"We're going to talk again. For now, we're done." He gets up and walks back towards camp, with Kate following at a safe distance behind him.

After they got back to camp, Kate didn't need to be instructed to sit down. She immediately walked over to the other side of camp and sat down on a log, watching the Lost Boys as they danced around the fire. She intrigues Peter. She eminates magic, but not the normal kind. It's not cold and scary. It's warm and invinting. The kind of magic that brings life. Pure magic. And for some reason, so familiar to him. He knows that kind of magic, I just don't know where. "Felix! Come here." Felix went from brooding in a corner to by his side in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?"

"We need to get Kate to trust us. We have to welcome her and make her one of us. She has magic, whether she knows it or not, and we can use it." The truth is, he does care about her magic, let's be real, that's huge, but he mainly cares about _her_. And not in a lovey dovey sort of way. He wants to find out who she is, where she came from, and why she seems so familiar to him. Scratch that, he _needs_ to know. She confuses him, which has never happened before. He could always look into people's eyes and see them. Really see them, the rawest form of themselves. But not her. She's different.

"Yes, sir." he replied in his usaul drawl. Then Peter walks over to Kate.

Kate's was watching the two of them exchange words and smiled to herself. _They look so... cozy._

Peter sits down on a log near her and leans forward, his elbows on his knees. "I want to show you something." He said. He then pulled out some pan flutes. _Alright, makes sense._ He made an O shape with his lips and started to blow into the pipes. She just stared at him, her face completely emotionless. That is, until she couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. He stopped playing and looked at her like a myopic chihuahua.

"Need help blowing that thing?" She snorted at her own joke, then mumbled, not loud enough for Peter to hear, "Maybe Felix can help" and she started cracking up again. His face had a mix of confusion, disapointment, and disgust. Awkward.

After she calmed down, as well as attracting the attention of every Lost Boy in the camp, she asked him where she should sleep.

"You can sleep in my tree again." He said casually.

"Are you gonna sleep there too?" She asks uncomfortably.

"Well, naturally, it's _my_ tree," he replies.

She sighs, "Well, goodnight." She stands up and walks into the tree again. She lays down on the bear rug because she doesn't feel comfortable sleeping on the bed where Peter is gonna sleep. She uses her cloak as a blanket and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a heads up, if you are particular about fighting scenes, be prepared to cringe. Writing fight scenes isn't my forte. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Peter's POV**

After Kate went into my tree, I joined the party. I wonder why she was laughing at me. And why didn't she hear the music? There must be something seriously wrong with her.

I finished up the party and sent everyone to bed. As I walked into my tree, I found Kate on the floor. She is on the floor, instead of the bed? Yup, she has problems. Lots. The worst part of this whole thing is, I think I like it.

I shrug it off and get ready for bed. Which pretty much just involves me taking off my shirt. Too bad she isn't awake.

**Kate's POV**

_I'm slowly making my way down a castle corridor. I'm carrying a bowl of what looked like oatmeal, but I couldn't be too sure. As I'm walking I hear the most horrifying screams and cries of pain, but I continue on. A door opens, and out came the neighborhood interrogator. He sends chills down my back. I walk into the door he just came out of, and I can't stop the tear from falling down my cheek at the sight. There is a body. A boy, he couldn't be too much older than me. He's bloodied and bruised. And he's crying. I rush over to him and hold him in my arms. I try to comfort him and clean up his wounds with my dress._

I bolted upright, sweating and panting. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them. It was just a dream. I look around and remember that I'm in Pan's tree. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I look at the bed to see Pan sleeping. I feel hot and claustrophobic. I need to get out, even for a few minutes. I have no idea what could be out there, so I tip toe over to the weapon wall. I (very gently) feel around for two very small daggers, and tuck them into my belt. I also grab a bow and quiver full of arrows. Then I head out.

I peek my head out of the tree, and find... no one. So, I just walked out of camp. That was easy.

After I think I'm a good distance away, I think of the meadow from the first day. Soon the familiar feeling and scent of the flowers envelope me. I'm in the meadow, right where I want to be. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It just makes me so happy. I see a hill in the distance, and ya know, it was just one of those 'what the heck' moments. I start walking towards it.

As I walk, I think. I think about everything. I realize that I'm gonna go back to camp. Either Pan gets me or I go back myself, whichever one comes first. I also realize, Pan is actually kinda attractive. I mean, if you can get past the whole "I'm better than you and I always get what I want" thing, he's quite cute.

As the sun is rising over the horizon, I reach the top of the hill. I sit down, and just watch. I take in the rays of sun as they hit my face, and admire the changing colors of the sky. After the sun is completely over the horizon, and the sky is its normal shade of blue, I walk to the forest. It feels familiar to me. It's where I spent most of my time, after all. I hear a rustle behind me and I instinctively take my bow, place an arrow in it, turn around, and shoot. I was 2 millimeters away from killing a squirrel. Waaaaiiiitt... what? Did I do that? I didn't even think about it. Weird.

After I recover from the initial shock of my hidden talent, I spend the next hour shooting trees, and the occasional leaf falling to the ground. This. Is. AWESOME.

I should probably head back. I flower-petaled back to the spot I was when I had first walked out of camp. I remembered where to go from there, and started to walk back.

I saw the smoke from the fire and knew I'd be there soon. The problem is, before I could get to it, I was pinned to a tree. By whom?

Pan.

He held a knife to my throat and gripped my hair pulling my head up. He looked very angry, but also very happy with himself, probably because he was finally able to see pure terror in my face.

"Where were you?" He pressed his knife deeper into my neck, while pulling my hair.

"On a walk." I said as calmly as possible, which wasn't very calm, to say the least.

"WHERE?"

"I don't know _exactly _where! I barely know anything about this place, I was _just walking_."

"I don't like that you ran away, girl," he spat,"I don't like it _at all_." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't run. I walked. Your nightwatch sucks." He ignored me.

"I am _very_ angry with you." Thanks, I couldn't tell.

"You're not angry, you're just scared." Not sure exactly why I said that. It doesn't really make sense. He smirked.

"Oh really? And what would I be scared of?" Quick Kate, think. What would an evil overlord be scared of? I looked into his eyes, and then I knew. My voice is barely above a whisper when I look into his eyes and say,

"Being alone."

**Peter's POV**

"Oh really? And what would I be scared of?" She looked panicked, obviously trying to think of something witty or clever. She looked at the ground, then back at me, and a look of realization hit her face as she stared into my eyes. Oh, this is gonna be good (sarcasm).

"Being alone." She whispered. I could barely hear her. When she said it, her eyes filled with the sweetest sorrow I had ever seen. I was surprised, but I tried not to show it on my face. Then I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Wrong," even though every bone in my body was screaming that it was true. I leaned back out and released her from my grip.

"Boys! Put her in the cage." I put on my most sinister sneer, but she just giggled.

Wait... What? Giggling? "What are you giggling about?" I asked. She just smiled and giggled some more. Was she _happy_ to be put in a cage? Ugh, this girl.

**Kate's POV**

"Boys! Put her in the cage." He sneered.

Haha... Kinky.

I started giggling and Pan gave me one of those weird looks again. Good.

The Boys came out of the shrubbery and did as they were told. They took away my weapons that I stole. I feel bad for the poor soul who has to tell Pan that I stole from him.

Honestly, I was expecting the bamboo cage to be less comfy, but it was fine.

I'm aware that what I said was the reason I was in here, but I don't regret it. The look on his face after I said it was all the confirmation I needed. It was true.

A Lost Boy came twice during the day, the first time to give me lunch, and the second time for dinner.

That night was terribly cold. Until Felix came over and gave me a blanket.

"Thanks." I said. He started to walk off.

"Uh, Felix?" He stopped and turned around. "I hear nature calling..." I looked away. This is the worst. I looked back up. He was smirking. Okay, _now_ it's the worst.

He walked over to my cage, opened it, and dragged me out. He let me walk a short distance away from him. Close enough so that I couldn't walk away, and far enough so that it wasn't _completely _awkward.

"Are you done yet?" He asked impatiently. I sighed. Being a girl in a forest sucks.

After I was done, I didn't need to be dragged by him. I just crawled back in. He started to walk away again.

"Felix?" He turned around.

"What is it, girl?" he spat. He was obviously annoyed. I gave him a cheeky grin.

"We're gonna be really good friends, one day." He just blinked at me at first. Then he smiled. A real smile.

"Goodnight, Kate." Then he stalked off. I smiled to myself, cause I meant it. Then I wrapped myself up in the blanket and fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Pan's voice rang through my ears as I jumped awake. I hit the top of the cage with my head. I groaned, and Pan chuckled. What a womp.

He pulled me out of the cage. "I've decided that you are to become a Lost Girl." I nodded slowly. "We need to initiate you into the group, or else the Boys won't accept you." He reached around to my back and pushed me in the direction he wanted me to go in. As we were walking, he handed me a sandwich for breakfast.

After we walk for a few minutes, we walk into a large clearing. The middle rises up a bit, making it a small hill. All the Lost Boys are there. When we got to the rest of the boys, Pan spoke.

"Alright, girl. First test. Hit this apple off of Felix's head." Easy enough. He hands me a crossbow.

"Can I have a compound bow instead?"

"Why?"

"I don't like crossbows." He paused.

"Alright, but you have to get it yourself." I stared at him for a minute, and he raised his eyebrow expectantly. What could he possibly be- Oh.

I imagine a compound bow in my hand instead of a crossbow. It worked. None of the Lost Boys seemed very fazed by it, so I didn't either. I also imagine a quiver full of arrows. I grab an arrow and raise my bow. I take a deep breath, and let go.

**Third Person POV**

Kate released the arrow, and it hit right in the middle, knocking it clear off of Felix's head. Felix smirked at Kate. The Boys whooped and clapped. Then Peter stepped in.

"Good job. You can do what everyone else on the island can do." He said in a mocking, sarcastic voice. She frowned at him. Then she imagined up another apple and tossed it to Felix.

"Felix. Throw." She turned to face one direction, thinking that's where he would throw it. But he didn't. She instinctively turned in a 180 and hit the apple as it soared in the sky.

Then she spotted a target on a nearby tree. She ran to the right, and jumped on a rock. She poised an arrow in her bow and waited for the right time. Then she let it fly. The arrow hit the bullseye, taking the apple with it **(I hope that made sense)**.

Everything was quiet. Until it wasn't.

All the Boys erupted in every noise they were capable of.

Kate just stood there for a few moments, staring at her bow. It had beautiful markings. Markings she is sure she has seen before. Then she snapped back to reality.

She walked over to Felix, scowling, "You're an a-hole," then she smiled, and whispered, "Thank you." He smiled back.

When Peter saw their 'exchange,' he felt something brewing inside his gut. A terrible feeling that he never wanted to feel ever again. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it is.

"Alright. That's enough," we hear Pan say. Everyone stopped to listen. "Let's continue."

**Kate's POV**

After archery we worked on throwing daggers. I was alright, but I wasn't the best. Then we broke for lunch.

Pan got mad at me during sword fighting. I refused to strike at my opponent. I would only deflect. I got a good number of cuts, which makes sense, since I'm not very skilled. After I proved myself with my archery skills, I was officially a Lost Girl, so I wasn't the only one fighting. We all took turns. Nearing the end of the day, they began wrestling. When we had time for one last fight, Peter stood up from the rock he was just sitting on.

"The sun is setting, so we only have time for one more fight. Myself, against our new Lost Girl."

He doesn't give me time to prepare myself, because he immediately pinned me against a tree. So I follow my gut. I tickle him.

He didn't laugh, but he recoiled, giving me space to get free. In that time, I jumped onto his back, which he wasn't expecting. He fell to the ground. Not sure exactly how it happened, but he ended up on top.

"Interesting." He said. I might barf.

"I know." I hooked my leg around his, and switched us so that I was on top, straddling him. Of course, he's just a whole lot stronger than I am, so he flipped us back over. The problem is, I was still straddling him, he was just on top. So it kinda looked like we were... um...

"I quite like this position." He whispered, arrogance radiating off of him in crashing waves. Yup. Definitely gonna barf.

"I expect dinner first." I grabbed his face and knocked my head against his. I then pushed the slightly groaning boy off of me and stood up. He wasn't very happy with me.

He stood up. "Back to camp." All his little minions followed his order with a snap of a finger. I brought up the rear.

**Third Person POV**

No one had eaten dinner yet, so they ate after they returned. After dinner, the Lost Boys began dancing around the bonfire while Peter played a song. Kate sat on a log, watching.

Her head bobbed as her eyes drooped. Peter chuckled and walked over to her.

"Tired?" Her eyes were closed completely now. She was just sitting there, basically sleeping, in a sitting position.

She made a little 'hm' noise. He smirked.

"Alright, c'mon." He picked her up bridal style and walked into his tree. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Am I in your bed?" she whispered, half asleep.

"Mmhm." He replied.

"Darn..." she mumbled as she snuggled into the covers more. He chuckled.

"Well done, my little Lost Girl." He said before taking off his tunic and crawling into bed.

**This chapter is a bit longer than the first two. Let me know if you like the longer chapter, or if you liked the length of the other ones. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me. :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Peter's POV**

_"Get him! Get him now!" I hear a man yell. I keep running through the forest, away from the shouts of bloodthirsty men. I want to stop. I want to collapse and forget all of this, but I can't. I feel a single tear run down my face. Just then, an arrow pierces the back of my leg. I fall._

_A light flashes, and the scene changes._

_I'm in a dungeon, tied down by chains. The door to the cell opens and in walks the scariest man I've ever seen._

_"Where is he?" He growls, grabbing my hair and forcing me to look at him._

_"Who?" I ask, trying to show him that I'm not scared, but I'm not doing a very good job. He slaps me._

_"You know exactly who! Now WHERE IS HE?" I just stare at him. "Fine. I gave you your chance, but it looks like I'm gonna have to _force _an answer out of you." Then he raised his club..._

**Third Person POV**

"Pan? Pan? PETER!" Kate yells as she gently shakes him, trying to wake him. His eyes open and he sits up quickly. His skin is shining with all the sweat. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are wide with fear and confusion.

Kate takes one of his hands in hers and wipes away some of the sweat from his cheeks and forehead with her sleeve.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay. You're fine. It was just a dream," she cooed softly. It took quite a few minutes, but his breathing eventually steadied and she let go of his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, concern very evident on her face. He nodded slowly, still a bit unsure himself. There was a moment of silence, where Peter continued to try and calm down while Kate waited to make sure he was okay. Then they both got out of bed awkwardly.

Kate can't help but look at his bare upper body. He sees her staring and his signature smirk came back.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks slyly.

"Yeah.." she says dreamily, then blushes when she realizes what she said, "I mean, uh..." He chuckled, and she cursed herself for feeling flustered. She grabbed her stuff, slipped on her boots and walked out.

**Peter's POV**

I stood there, after Kate left. I couldn't get the look on her face when I woke up out of my mind. The look of concern, of care, of kindness, of...love. The comfort she was giving me proved to me that she is weak, like all girls. And I hated that I loved every second of it.

**Kate's POV**

"Hey newbie!" I hear as I walked out of the tree. I look to my left and see a group of boys running towards me. "We wanna give you a tour!" I smiled. I thought they seemed nice from the moment I walked into camp.

"Okay," I said, still beaming at them. We start walking out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Felix asks before we can get out.

"They're taking me on a tour," I answered happily. He looked at them suspiciously and then back at me.

"Pan still doesn't completely trust you. I'm coming." The finality in his voice made none of us try to argue. Not that I really wanted to, though. I meant it when I said we were gonna be good friends. We spent a long time walking around, joking as we did. There are five of them, other than Felix. Thomas, Sam, Arthur, Jackson and Luke. They're actually all really fun to hang out with. I couldn't stop smiling. Friends.

While on our tour, they showed me which plants were poisonous, and which berries taste the best, as well as the best Lost Boy hangout spots. A lake thats been enchanted so that mermaids can't get in, a particularly vine-infested area which works great for swing sets, that kind of stuff.

"This is Felix's favorite spot, even though he would never admit it," Luke whispers as we arrive at our last stop. Its like a hill, or ridge, I suppose. I stared at the beautiful view.

"Whoa," I breathed. It's much cooler than I'm making it sound, "Do you guys sled here or something?" I said looking back to them.

"No," Felix said, then his face twisted into a grin, "We roll." He then grabbed my shoulders and threw both of us off the edge. I let out a scream. I couldn't help it.

All the other boys on the hill were laughing and hollering as we tumbled down the hill. I stopped first, sprawled out on my back. Then Felix landed on top of me, and I let out an 'oomf' when he did. Our bellies were against eachothers, with our bodies perpendicular to one another. It wasn't awkward, though, because we were laughing hysterically.

"Let's go again!" I yelled, giddy as can be.

"Well, well, well," we hear the familiar smooth voice, obviously hiding fury and rage, "Felix, you have work to do. Kate, come with me." Felix got up and offered me a hand. Pan's sneer darkened. Felix gives me a look, and I'm not sure if it's reassurance or sympathy. I'm hoping it wasn't either. Then his face returns to its usual blank look as he walked away. Then I followed Pan.

I'm a good ten feet behind him most of the walk, but then he appeared right in front of me and pushed me against a tree. I wonder how many bruises I have at this point.

"Look, girl," he spat, "I don't want you romancing Felix. Or any of my boys for that matter."

"Romancing?" I asked incredulously, " I think you're confused-"

"I'm not confused about anything, " he snapped, "On the contrary. That display back there made everything crystal clear." His words dripped venom. Scratch that, they spewed venom. I scoffed.

"Why would you even care if I was romantically involved with Felix? I'm not, by the way."

"Because," he sneered, " Love is weak. And I won't have any of my boys weakening because of you." I stared at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Is that really what you think?" Then I whispered, "No wonder you're so sad." His face softened, then hardened again.

"Find a new place to sleep." Then he disappeared. Well alright then.

I have no idea where I am, so I decide to retrace my steps from the tour. The hill gives me a bit of trouble, but I got it. I assume the boys went back because Pan took me. It makes sense, I'm not angry.

I actually really enjoy walking back. Neverland isn't so dark if you're willing to try and see the light. It's peaceful.

I reach 'The Boulders of Enchantment,' which is really just a huge pile of boulders that are fun to climb, when it happens again. The rushing pain of a hundred pickaxes against my brain.

Again, it only lasts for ten seconds, but I'm exhausted by the end of it.

I'm sitting on the ground, rubbing my scalp, when I sense something. I _sense_ something. I think I'm insane.

I look to the source, and find a deer. Then, the deer and I share a moment. Yup, I'm insane.

It's like there's an understanding between us. An understanding that I don't quite understand. That makes sense, right?

Just then, I feel another, stronger energy wave. I turn around slightly, well, as much as I can in a sitting position. I see a Lost Boy that I don't recognize come through the bushes. I look back to where the deer had been, but it ran away. I look back to the boy.

"Hey. You should probably come back... What are you doing?" He said, noticing that I was just sitting there.

"Um," I said, trying to find words. I consider telling him that I think I just made a proverbial blood oath with a deer, but I don't. "Just chillin'." He just shrugged.

"Well, come on then." Then he left, so I scurried after him.

When we got to the camp, dozens of 'waves' crashed against me from all sides. I stumble a bit, but not too noticeably. After I force myself to ignore it, I look around for Pan. Coast is clear, so I walk over to Felix and sit down.

**Third Person POV**

"What happened?" He asked, concern very lightly lacing his voice.

She smiles a bit. "He thinks we're lovers in the nighttime," She frowned, "Well, daytime." He chuckled a bit. They both knew it wasn't like that. It was kind of like a silent agreement between them. The 'spark' that the movies always talk about just wasn't there.

"He also said I have to find a new place to sleep," she said, hoping that he would have an answer for that.

"Just find a tree that hasn't been inhabited and imagine it to be a treehouse. Like what you did with the bow," he said nonchalantly. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Felix." Then she walked off to find a new abode.

**...**

After she set up her treehouse, she all of a sudden felt sticky and gross. She realized she hadn't bathed since she woke up on the forest floor. Who knows how long before that. She imagined herself up a bikini, because she doesn't want to be nude on a magical island overrun with teenage boys. That would be disastrous.

She ventures out to find some sort of body of water. She walks for a long time, maybe two hours. She is about to give up, when she stumbles across a beautiful- and secluded- waterfall. She can't believe her luck, and considers that this could be a mirage or something, but she doesn't leave any time to think. She jumps in and takes her time.

When she is finally done, she steps out onto the shore to dry off. Then she felt the strongest wave of energy yet, and it almost knocked her to the ground. The bushes rustled, and what she was so hoping wouldn't happen... happened.

**Peter's POV**

I'm sad? I'm _sad?_ Why would she think I'm sad? I'm wondering how she got that from me as I sit next to my thinking tree. I mean, I have everything. I'm basically a king. So why would she think I'm sad? I could just throw her in the cage again, but it wouldn't do anything. I would take her out tomorrow because I still don't know anything about her.

And what was she doing with Felix? If she belongs to anyone, she belongs to me.

I sit there for a long time before I hear my shadow and look up.

"Pan, I got another boy."

"Fine. We'll get him." I replied. He soars away as I get up and teleport back to camp. I look around. I don't see Kate. I see Felix, so at least I know she isn't with him. What does she see in him, anyway? I shake that thought for the time being and gather the boys. They get their weapons and we head out. New recruits are always fun.

**...**

After the new boy, Charlie, was somewhat settled, I realize I smell awful. When was the last time I bathed? A week? I hope Kate hadn't noticed. She always smells nice.

What? Did I just think that? No. I shake it off and walk to my waterfall. I had reserved it for myself. No one else can use it.

I walk through the bushes and freeze. I also start to feel my lower region tense up.

Kate. Half naked. Wet.

**Kate's POV**

Pan walked through the bushes and stopped when he saw me. I see his Adam's apple bob as his eyes scan my body. It occurs to me that Pan is probably a few hundred years old, living on an island devoid of females, so he probably hasn't ever seen a girl in a bikini before. Crap.

I hate myself for what I do next, but I can't help it. I stare at his crotch.

Well hello there. Nice to see you, too.

I feel my cheeks flush. We stand there staring at eachother, though staring at places that _aren't _our faces.

Then I realize whats happening and I get out. I rush to my tree, hoping against hope that he won't hold this against me.

Or be super creepy about it.

**Peter's POV**

I clean myself quickly and rush back to my tree. I had never felt that way when seeing a girl like that. I mean, the mermaids are nice, but the tail is a real turn off. So I'm left there laying awake in bed, with that image of Kate ingrained into my brain. I don't mind.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! It really makes me so happy. So this chapter is super long, it just kinda happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kate's POV**

"AH! It's biting my tongue! IT'S BITING MY TONGUE!"

In hindsight, showing the Lost Boys what Thai food is may not have been my best plan.

It's been three weeks since I woke up on the forest floor. Nothing too exciting has happened since the whole waterfall incident, but I'll do a quick overview.

I've gotten pretty close to the Lost Boys since I've been here. They're loud, obnoxious, rude, rambunctious, have no manners, and look at me strangely, but they've grown on me. They're like annoying little brothers that you can't help but love. I think I've grown on them, too. They are a lot nicer to me now than when I first got here. I think it's cuz I tell them stories. I also sometimes tuck the younger ones into bed, clean up their wounds, and occasionally wash their clothes. Although, the only reason I wash their clothes is because I don't like how they smell if I don't.

When it comes to my 'magic,' I'll admit, I'm still having trouble with the whole 'I know you're there even if you don't think I do' thing. I have literally fallen on my ass almost every day at the most random times, so everyone thinks I'm super clumsy.

Also, Pan creeps. A lot.

Speaking of Pan, he's threatened me multiple times since the waterfall thing. It always starts with him pushing me up against a tree, so I've deduced that he feels much safer when he's in control. Or he has a tree fetish.

Anyway, he keeps telling me to tell him who I am exactly and where I came from, but, of course, I don't know, so I don't say anything. Then he gets angry and punishes me in some way. A slap, or spit-to-the-face, ya know, the usual. Needless to say, I don't really like him.

What's worse than the physical stuff, is the staring. The most disturbing part is I can't tell if he's trying to intimidate me, or if he's undressing me with his eyes. Yup, definitely don't like him.

**Peter's POV**

Three weeks. Three weeks she's been here and I hate her. She isn't affected by anything I do to her. I've been trying everything I can think of to break her, but it's not working. I know she has magic, but she isn't showing any indication that _she _knows. She also doesn't hear my flute, which is almost as aggravating.

Although I think the most obnoxious thing about her is that the Lost Boys are all smitten with her. They all stare at her like they have little crushes on her. Traitors.

I need to get in her head. I need to tear her apart so that I can put her back together in a way that I want. Until I can do that, I know that she won't truly be mine. But the question is, how do I do that? I know I have to start by making her angry. That's step one. As I said earlier, the physical harm doesn't have any bearing on her. I've also tried insulting her but that doesn't work either. The only thing I can think to do anymore is to hurt something that she loves. But what does she love?

Wait. That's it.

**Kate's POV**

"Here, have some milk," I say, trying to hold in my laughter. After he drinks it and calms down, Pan stands on a tree stump and begins to speak.

"Boys!" Hi, I'm here, too, "It's time to play a game." All the boys whooped and hurrahed, then Pan raised his hand to silence them. "Capture the Flag," he sneered. I rolled my eyes. I hate the games we play. They're all sadistic and twisted. _Normal _Capture the Flag doesn't involve swords.

I tried to get myself out of playing the first few times, but gave up after a while cause it never worked. It's okay, though, cause I'm always able to make Pan angry just because I don't give a crap about his games. The best part? He can't make me. Sucker.

"Felix and I are captains," typical, "I pick first. Kate," he smirks. That's odd. I'm always picked last cause I'm female. All eyes are on me as I slowly make my way over to stand (somewhat) next to him. He discreetly side stepped to be closer to me as Felix picks someone. So I do the same thing, just farther away from him. He looks at me with an amused glance and then continues picking boys.

After everyone is on a team, the two groups walk in different directions. We hide the flag and Pan sends everyone else off to find the other team's flag, while keeping me there with him to guard. He hands me a sword and I stare at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asks innocently. I shake my head slightly, and focus my attention on anywhere but him. I know he's playing a game, I just don't know which one.

We wait a good (awkward) half hour before a Lost Boy stumbles out of the trees. He sees me and smiles smugly, raising his sword.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey Nathan," I say, incredibly happy-like considering he's aiming a sword at my head. I gotta admit, I like him a lot. He's about to charge at me when he sees Pan in the corner of his eyes. He freezes and his face goes pale. Pan raises his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't worry, this is all you," he said before leaning against a tree to watch. So Nathan charged. As usual, I don't try to strike him, I only block. I can feel Pan rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, Kate. Just stop being you for a few minutes." I ignore him, and Nathan and I continue fighting.

We do that for a few minutes before he stops to take a break. Pan rolls his eyes again.

"Enough of this," he says as he walks up to us, summons his own sword, and starts fighting Nathan. It doesn't take very long for him to knock Nathan's sword out of his hand. Normally he would've stopped there but he pushed Nathan against a tree. Yup, definitely a fetish. He drops his sword and pulls out a dagger. I can feel a big group of Lost Boys standing behind me, watching anxiously.

He starts digging the dagger into Nathans neck as the boy's eyes fill with fear. In turn, I feel terrified for him.

"Pan! Stop!" I plead. He ignores me. I lost it, and for the first time, I swung my sword. Pan was facing away from me so I cut the back of his shoulder. He looks back at me. He isn't angry, though. He's smug. Dammit.

I lunge at him again, even though I know that's what he wants. The fight is a blur, with a lot of swings, ducks, and a bit of cursing. After a few minutes, we breaked. I could feel every Lost Boy on the island watching at this point.

"Nice work," he said, still smiling like he won the lottery. Both of us are breathing heavily. I scowled.

"How dare you. What the hell are you trying to accomplish?" I asked, anger boiling up inside me. He sneered as he walked up and got uncomfortably close, though at this point I'm used to it.

"Don't fret, love," he said, mock caring in his voice, "Now," he turned back to Nathan, "where were we?"

HELL. NO.

I don't know what came over me, but I dropped my sword and instinctively I threw my hands in front of me as if pushing the air. Pan flew away from me, slamming against a tree. My eyes widen. I totally just used the force.

He looked back up at me, his face stoic. What do I do? I get my ass out of there.

**...**

I sit there thinking over what just happened. I can't believe I just did that. I'm sitting by a beautiful lagoon, where the water is a perfect blue. Pretty.

Anyway, I unfortunately have big problems to worry about. What am I gonna d-

"Hello, there," I heard an angelic voice say. I look around and don't see anyone. "Down here, silly." I look down at the water. A mermaid. A _beautiful_ mermaid. She smiles up at me, "I'm Desiree. What's your name?"

"Kate," I say very hesitantly. She hears the uncertainty in my voice and rolls her eyes.

"Let me guess. Someone told you that mermaids eat people, so now you don't trust me," She says, not even trying into hide her annoyance. I shrug slightly and nod. She sighs. "Well, you don't have to worry about me. If I were you I would watch out for the mer_men _though. Mermaids only eat humans of the opposite gender." I raise my eyebrows.

"Do you eat _all_ of them?" She smiles innocently.

"Yup! Every bit!" Curse my dirty, disgusting mind. I wonder how many boy parts she's e-

"So what are you doing here?" She asks, disrupting my perverted thoughts.

"Talking to you," I say nonchalantly. She laughs.

"You're cheeky! I like you," she says, a huge grin on her face, "I've never had a human friend before, but they seem fun." I can't help but smile.

We continue to talk for a long time. She asks me about Pan, because she's only ever seen him from afar and thinks he's hot. Typical.

The whole time, I stay out of her reach, just in case. She doesn't seem to notice, though. After a while a bunch of her friends come by and join us. They're all incredibly vain and love to talk about themselves, as well as gossip, but they aren't terrible company. Plus, I hadn't realized until now how badly I needed some girl talk.

I have so much fun, in fact, that I don't realize how close the sun is getting to the horizon. I say bye to the mermaids and begin to walk away when I realize have no idea what to do. I spent so much time talking to the mermaids that I hadn't thought about a plan. I couldn't just go back to my tree. If I did, the Boys would find me, and I just can't face them. They probably hate me for not telling them about my magic. They claim that there aren't rules on Neverland, but keeping secrets is definitely against the rules.

I hear rustling in the bushes, and out comes a beautiful (seriously, are all the supposedly non-existent girls on Neverland supermodels?!) blonde woman wearing a green dress with her hair in a bun. She stops when she sees me. We stare at each other for a long, awkward time. I don't really have any other plan, so I just go for it. I smile at her.

"Hi there. I'm Kate. I'm hiding from the Lost Boys and I don't know where to go. Can you please help?" I look at her hopefully. She stares at me blankly for a minute, then she laughs.

"I wasn't expecting that. I'm Tinkerbell, but you can just call me Tink," she pauses and looks at me sympathetically, " I'm sorry to tell you this, but hiding from them is pointless." I sigh.

"I know. But it was worth a shot, right?" She smiles, then she makes a face like she remembers something.

"Wait. There might be a place you can go." I feel myself fill with hope, "Skull Rock. Come with me." She walks into the woods and I follow her.

When we finally get the beach where we can the Skull Rock from, she turns to me.

"The sun is setting, so you should be quick. I think theres a boat down by the shore-" I cut her off by hugging her. I smile warmly at her.

"Thanks, Tink. We'll see each other again. Good night." Then I use my petals to get to the Rock. I hope I didn't give her a heart attack.

I look around at where I am. It just looks like a big cave. I'm standing where a rock brain would be. I look out one of the eyes and see a distant Tink standing on the shore. She turns around to look at me. I wave, and she waves back slowly. She's really pale, and now I feel bad. Dang.

After she slowly walks back into the trees, I turn back to look around the cave again. I see burnt out torches on the wall. Ooh, I've always wanted to try this. I focus all of my energy into one of the torches and after a good ten minutes of trying, it lights. Oh yeah, I got this.

I 'summon' up a bed, and lay down. I spend another ten minutes trying to put out the torch. I finally get it, and lay down to fall asleep.

**...**

_"Keep the hood on. Stay close to me." I said to a boy that I couldn't see the face of. I'm leading him through a castle in the middle of the night. We finally get outside and walk through small service gates. We walk into a forest, then break out into a run. We run for what feels like hours. I lead him into a cave and turn to him._

_"Are you alright?" I said, breathing heavily. His hood has fallen down, and I can see his mousy brown hair and amazing, but sad, green eyes._

_"Yeah," he whispered. He sat down and I sat down next to him. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he says in a British accent. I rub his back gently._

_"Your very welcome. Now, don't wait till morning. Go now. Keep walking North. When you see the blue moss, it means you're in the next kingdom, where you're safe." He pauses, then looks at me._

_"Come with me. Please. I-I want to be with you. I want you to be with me," he says pleadingly._

_I look at him confused, "Why?" He gazes into my eyes deeply and smiles slightly. But he doesn't say anything._

_He kisses me._

I take a sharp intake of breath as I sit up in my bed. Well that was interesting.

**Peter's POV**

_"Keep the hood up. Stay close to me." I heard her beautiful voice. She leads me through the castle. She finally leads me through what I think are service gates. We get to the edge of the woods and start running. We run for a long time. I love how the moonbeams cascade down her face and through her hair as she runs. She runs into a cave and I follow her._

_"Are you alright?" She asks me, her voice filled with concern._

_"Yeah," I whisper. I try not to show her how fatigued I am, but I have to sit down. I haven't run like that in a long time, "Thank you. Thank you so much." She makes circles with her hand on my back, avoiding all the freshest cuts._

_"Your very welcome. Now, don't wait till morning. Go now. Keep walking North. When you see the blue moss, it means you're in the next kingdom, where you're safe," she says sternly, but still, with the sweetness that she always carries. I look at her. _

_"Come with me. Please. I-I want to be with you. I want you to be with me," I ask, wishing I sounded stronger than I did. She looks at me strangely._

_"Why?" She asks. Why? Because you saved me. Because you are perfect, and beautiful, and perfect, and sweet, and perfect. Because I think I'm in love with you. Wait. I am _positive_ that I'm in love with you. There are so many words that I want to say, but I can't seem to make any of them come out._

_So, I kiss her._

I gasp as I bolt upright. That was different. For the past 2 weeks I've been having dreams where I was being tortured. Now, I have a dream about kissing a girl? Plot twist.

After I recover from the dream, I remember Kate. I rush out of my tree and look around. I don't see Kate, but all the Lost Boys are glum. Geez, they really are in love with her. I call Felix over.

"Felix. Has Kate come back?" He shakes his head.

"No one has seen her since yesterday's game." I sigh.

"Well, I can't sense her. I think she's putting up a wall so that I can't track her. It looks like we're gonna have to find her the hard way. Gather the Boys." He nods and walks off.

I thought she would be back by now, but she isn't. She better not be in danger. Or worse, dead.

I'm gonna kill her if she is.

Normally I know where everyone else on the island is, but as she has done so many times before, she surprised me. I can't feel her. Anywhere. Even if she was dead, I would still feel her body.

Hm. No wonder she thinks I'm a pervert.

**Kate's POV**

I get rid of my bed and spend a good hour (if I'm guessing right) working on the lighting fire thing. Eventually I can do with a flick of my hand. I have no doubt that If I were anywhere but Neverland, it would've taken me weeks to be able to do that. But, since Neverland is the mothership of all things magical and mystical, it wasn't too hard.

Then I paced. I paced for a long time. I have to go back. I'm gonna go back anyway, I might as well get it over with. So I petal to the shore. I start walking back. Slowly.

I suddenly feel a presence to my left, and when I look over, there's Nathan. We stare at each other for a long moment. I don't know what to say, but I don't need to say anything. He smiles brightly and pulls me into a hug. When I realize he isn't trying to stab me, I hug him back.

"Thank you," he whispers into my shoulder.

"For what?" I ask as we pull away.

"Saving me. Pan is so set on getting through to you that he probably would've killed me. Also, you have magic. So cool!" I smile, then frown.

"Getting through to me?" I press.

"Yeah, he is quite obsessed with you." Hm. How flattering.

"So," I ask," You guys aren't angry?" He chuckles.

"No. Everyone's really worried, actually. They're gonna be so happy to see you."

"Let me guess, Pan threatened you guys, and if you didn't find me he would've done something terrible right?" I say, somewhat jokingly. He stared at me strangely.

"No, you're just really likeable." Oh. Well alright. I just nod and smile.

I tell him about what I did, and he tells me about what him and the Lost Boys have been doing. He said they're all back at camp taking a break from searching. We eventually come to a river and walk along the side of it.

"Have you ever swam in this river?" He asks. I shake my head. "Hm. You should."

Then he pushes me in, and I let out a little scream as I fall in. I break the surface and gulp in air. He's laughing and I start laughing, too. Then I grab his leg and pull him in. We end up having a splash war.

"Wait, we should go back," he says, stopping the fight. I nod and we run out of the river. For some reason, we sprint back to camp, laughing the entire way.

We reach camp and freeze. All the Lost boys are looking back at us.

"Hey boys," I say awkwardly. They all stand up from the logs they were sitting on and rush up to us. Biggest. Group hug. Ever.

When we are all done, Felix grabs my arm and pulls me toward Pan's tree.

"Pan wants to see you." Yay, I'm looking forward to this conversation.

He ushers me into the tree as I take off the jacket I was wearing. I'm still dripping wet, and I hadn't realized until now just how uncomfortable it is when damp.

I walk in to see Pan standing across the room, facing away from me. He turns around, obviously pissed, then his face softens and his eyebrows raise. Okay, now he looks hungry.

He smirks, "Well this looks familiar doesn't it, love?"

I look down at myself. My bra is very much visible through my wet shirt. Shit.

"I was going to scold you, but I seem to have had a change of heart when you walked in," he says slowly, never taking his eyes off of my chest. He licks his lips.

Yeah, I'm gonna go sacrifice myself to the mermen now.

He walks up to me and stands there with only centimeters in between us. He begins lightly tracing the outline of my bra with his fingers. I avoid looking at him altogether. I can't move. It's not magic, I'm just terrified. Not for any real reason, really, but the way Pan is acting is worse than when he's angry.

"What is this? A," he pauses, "Bra?" I nod lightly. He leans down, brushing his lips against my ear.

"I think you should stop wearing it." he whispers. Then he walks out casually.

Please, shoot me now.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. School's been biting my butt recently. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Third Person POV**

***Three weeks later***

"So, you're saying that if you had to choose between saving my life, and keeping your club, you'd choose your club?"Kate said to Felix as they finished up dinner. Her voice is laced with 'you're kidding, right?" He nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She looked off in the distance, frowning slightly.

"Duly noted," she said finally as Peter sits down on the log next to her. She glances at him. She's given up on being bitter and creeped out because of him. Other than him, she had an okay life in Neverland. She has become best friends with Desiree, and Tink is like a sister to her.

On Peter's side of things, he couldn't be better. He got what he wanted.

_**Flashback**_

"Why can't you just yell at me like a normal person?!" Kate screamed at Peter. He just stands there casually, arms crossed, leaning up against a tree, and, you guessed it, smirking. Kate had put whipped cream over everything in Peter's tree- including Peter- as he was sleeping. For no reason, really. He was actually very angry, but Peter Pan doesn't yell. He smirks.

"Why would I do that?" He said as if it was the strangest thing in the world. She glared at him. She didn't even know why she was so angry about it, he's done this before.

"You know what? I'm so sick of your snarky remarks and overwhelming arrogance! Also, you're creepy as hell. I mean, you're centuries old, and I'm, like, sixteen. Seriously dude, gross, " she shakes her head a bit when she realizes she's rambling, "Are you trying to make me homicidal?" Peter had never seen her so upset. He's the one who should be angry, so this doesn't make sense.

Then he realizes something. He knows the reason behind her fury. Everything hurtful thing he ever did, finally caught up to her. Every feeling of pain that she had been unknowingly bottling up inside her, was now crashing over her like a tsunami. She knew it, too. He smiles maliciously and walks away from her, not giving her a response. She leans against a tree and slowly sinks to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. And for the first time since she's been here, she cries. She cries because she knows that both Peter and her are aware of the same fact.

He broke her.

_**End of flashback**_

"Your boyfriend is a pretentious twat," Kate says to Peter. The two boys chuckle.

"Yup," they say in unison. Her eyes widen just a bit as she looks between them and smiles.

"Holy crap, you guys are perfect for each other," she says happily.

"Kate, what would you say if we told you that we weren't together?" Peter says, undisguised amusement in is voice. He thought it was somewhat annoying, yet strangely entertaining, how she had a firm belief that he and Felix play gay chicken on a regular basis. She can get quite crude sometimes. She laughed.

"Unlikely. When you're on an island with no one but each other for however long, especially as teenage boys, I would assume that you'd become at least _little_ curious," she says matter of factly. They laughed.

"That's quite a deduction, love," Peter replied. She shrugged.

"I suppose. Now," she says as she stands up, "I'm tired, so I'll leave you two to whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears and fondle each other's breasts." Her voice is unbelievably overloaded with sarcasm. She walks away, ignoring the confused looks from the two boys. She's disgusted with herself, but she couldn't just leave that opportunity. Peter stood up and jogged to Kate.

"I'll walk you back," he said.

"You don't have to," she replied. She's been on the island long enough now that she can leave camp by herself without question.

"I know," he said casually. Then she heard something. She heard children. They're laughing, but they still sound sad. She stops and looks around her, trying to see them. Peter stops a few steps ahead and looks at her.

"What?" He asks. She is a _long_ way away from liking him, but in times like these, she liked to have someone who knew the island well. She would've preferred Felix, but whatever.

"I hear kids," she says, then adds, "Not the goat type, the human type." He smirked, as he often does.

"Children often visit Neverland in their dreams. It seems like their here, but they aren't. Not like you or me, at least. We can play with them and speak with them, but eventually they will wake up," he explained. She nods and begins walking again.

"If they do it often, how come this is the first time I've heard them?" She asks.

"I've gotten tired of them. Now that I have my Lost Boys, I don't need their company, so I moved camp to a place where they don't often visit." He says, talking about the children like they're a pair of shoes.

"Do you enjoy being a asshole?" she asks.

"Why do you ask?" He replies, amused. She shrugged.

"You do it so often, I was just curious," she replies. He chuckles. They arrive at the tree and Kate walks in while passing a goodnight to Peter.

**Kate's POV**

After breakfast the next day, I decide to visit Tink. She's been helping me with magic.

"Tink?" I say as I knock on the door of her hut. She opens the door and smiles as she gestures me me to come inside.

"How are you? They haven't hurt you, have they?" She asks worriedly. She looks me up and down, checking for injuries. She hates that I spend most of my time with the Boys. She is so sweet, I love how motherly she is. I chuckle.

"No, I'm fine. They don't hurt me, I promise," I said reassuringly. They do hurt me sometimes, but I'm not gonna tell Tink that. It's never on purpose, anyway. She nods and walks away to the kitchen to grab tea. We always drink some before we start the lesson. I sit down and practice levitating a pillow from her couch.

She comes back and hands me some tea before sitting down and looking at me nervously.

"Do you trust Pan?" She asks quietly. I look at her, surprised.

"Do I trust _Pan?" _I ask incredulously, "Of course not. Why?"

"I want you to be careful with him. He isn't capable of feelings, except maybe anger and spite. The reason is because he made a deal with someone, an evil someone. The deal was that Pan would forget everything of his past life and he could live here forever. But the problem is, his past life was what made him Peter Pan. People in other realms know Peter, but they know him as a young boy who just wants to be free and happy, and have adventures. He used to be like that. Then he became dark, because he lost the one thing that kept him good, his memories. But while most of his memories kept him good, there was one that always gnawed at the back of his mind. It always made him sad, and he didn't want that. You see, he didn't take the deal because he wanted to live forever, he took it because he wanted to forget the past. I never found out what made him so sorrowful, but it must have been a traumatic experience for him to make such a dramatic decision. Don't ask him about it, though, he either won't want to talk about it, or he won't remember it." I don't know what to say. That's a lot to process.

"How do you know all this?" I ask after a while. She smiles.

"I was there. We used to be friends. Can you believe it? He was so good at having fun. We always had the most amazing adventures. Until, ya know," she says, talking about the deal. I feel sorry for Tink. It must have been hard for her, they sounded like good friends. But, the strange thing is, I also feel bad for Pan.

"Who did he make a deal with?" I ask hesitantly. She didn't sound like she wanted to talk about it, but I was curious.

"I'll tell you some other time," she says, "Let's begin, shall we?" I nod and we begin the lesson. Levitating solid objects (i.e. pillows) is much easier then levitating liquids, which is what we worked on.

After we finished, I say goodbye to her, after promising to stay quiet about what we talked about, and leave. I don't get very far before I feel multiple people behind me. No wait, in front of me. To my right? I think they're surrounding me. Pan wanted me to use magic, so I try not to, but now was a good time. I'm about to petal out of there when I'm knocked out.

**...**

I opened my eyes and groaned slightly. The back of my head aches like hell. After my vision focuses, I find that my hands are tied together. I sit up and realized that I'm on a ship. I look to the other side of the ship and see a big group of men playing cards and drinking. They smell like rum and bad intentions.

"Good morning, love," I hear from behind me. I look up to see a particularly good looking man in a leather trench coat. He crouches down so that he's somewhat eye level with me, "The name's Killian Jones. Or," he lifts up his left hand to show that he has a hook for a hand, "Captain Hook." He smiles, but I can't tell if it's fake or not. I frown slightly.

"You're much more attractive than would've expected," I say simply and smile. In the time I've been here, I've learned that if someone is holding you captive, the best thing you can do is compliment them. Might as well get on their good side, right? He laughs.

"What's your name, lass?" he questions.

"Kate. For the record, I'm not friends with Pan, so holding me hostage isn't going to work," I say. I really wanted to get that out of the way. He looks at me challengingly.

"Smart girl. I do believe you're wrong, though. You're the only lady on the island, making you special to Pan." I thought about what he said. Why _was _he keeping me here? I shook that thought for now. I knew he still wouldn't come, because Nathan told me that the reason Pan was angry when I left was because he couldn't 'track' me. I decided not to tell Killian that, though.

"Alright, fair. What am _I_ supposed to do?" He smiled again. Still not sure if it's real.

"Might as well introduce you to my crew. Come," he says as he ushers me to the big, strange smelling group of men. I didn't exactly trust him, he seemed like he had a darker plan, but I go along with it. Better to have friends than enemies.

**...**

I actually end up having a pretty good time. Yes, they're pirates, but they still have fun when they're relaxed. They taught me how to play poker, and they also taught me lots of fun words that would make Tink cringe. I also learn that they can't just 'imagine' things up, so they have to get everything manually. I totally lose track of time, and before I know it, it's almost dinnertime. I stand up from the table I was sitting at and take a few steps back so that I'm out of their reach.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to go," I say apologetically. I really am sorry, all they wanted was to get off the island, but I can't help them.

"I can't let you leave, darling," Killian says, somewhat commiseratingly. I gave one more sad look before petaling off the ship. Right before I leave, though, I imagine up a huge feast for them, since they can't.

I arrive in a part of the forest that I don't recognize. It's a lot brighter here than where the camp is.

"C'mon! You're so slow!" I hear a little girl say. Wait, a little _girl? _I look to the source of the noise and, sure enough, a little girl bursts through the trees. She stops when she sees me. She looks to be about 9 years old. A little boy who looked about the same age burst through the trees and bumped into her back. They both fell on the ground and I rushed to them.

"Are you okay?" I ask them, worried. They look at me strangely and then look at each other. Then they laugh.

"Yeah, of course we are. You can't get hurt in Neverland!" The boy replied. They have no idea. "Who are you?" He asks as they get up.

"My name's Kate. What are your names?" I ask softly. I've only known them for about two minutes, and I already can't stand the idea of them getting hurt. I wonder if this is how Tink feels about me.

"I'm Caroline, and this is Nick," the little girl replied. I smile. They are adorable.

"You seem old to be dreaming of Neverland. You look Peter's age, actually," the boy remarks. I look at him, surprised.

"You know Pan?" I ask.

"Yeah, we see him sometimes. He isn't very nice, though," Caroline says nonchalantly. I chuckle. Things are starting to make more sense now.

"Well, I might seem old because I'm not dreaming. I'm actually here." They look at me, surprised.

"Wow. You must be really special if Peter lets you stay," Caroline says, "Do you wanna play with us?" I smile.

"Sure." We start by swinging on vines, but then we end up just sitting in a clearing while I show them different magic that I can do. They 'ooh' and 'aw' after pretty much everything I do.

After a while, they start to slowly disappear. I look at them, astonished, and they laugh at me again.

"Don't worry, we're just waking up. Goodbye!" They both wave and I wave back, then they're gone. I wonder if we'll see each other again.

I stay sitting in the clearing for a few minutes. I look up and realize that it's dusk. I should head bac-

Crap.

**Third Person POV (Meanwhile)**

Felix is walking through the woods. At first he's alone, but all of a sudden Peter is walking next to him.

"Afternoon, Felix," Peter says happily.

"Afternoon," Felix replies. They walk in silence for a bit.

"What your plan?" Felix asks. Peter looks at him.

"What do you mean?" He replies.

"The girl," he says simply. Peter nods.

"Ah, yes. The girl. You see, Felix, the island is changing. I am quite sure that she is the cause, but I don't know why. This fact makes her a puzzle. Puzzles are games. I love games," he smirked.

"So you're saying that we're going to keep her?" Felix pressed.

"Yes. For now," he replied. They were both silent for another few moments.

"What kind of changes?" Felix asks breaking the silence.

"These," he says, picking up one of Kate's flowers, "haven't been on Neverland since, well, you know," he says, talking about the deal, "Now they're everywhere. Animals that I thought must have been extinct just _show up,_" He stopped and looked at Felix, "And the strangest thing," he paused for dramatic effect, "The pixie dust trees are blossoming."

**Kate POV**

I gasp as I wake up. I'm tied to a large pole. Why Neverland inhabitants are such big fans of hitting people over the head is past my comprehension.

I look around. It looks like I'm in a-

"Who are you?" I jump as I hear a deep, rough voice to my right. I look over and it's a man with paint on his face and a feather in his hair. You might be thinking it's Felix, but he wouldn't be caught dead with paint on his face. Literally, if he was dead, and you tried to put paint on his face, he would murder you. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, I don't know this guy.

"Uh... Kate," I say. It almost sounds like a question. He growls (weird) and walks away. I groan as the pain from the multiple blows to my head totally blurs my vision and I blank out for a few minutes. When I finally come to, I see a girl who looks about my age approaching me. She unties me and smiles sadly.

"I'm Tigerlily. Your name is Kate?" I nod. So many new people, so many... "Come inside, I insist. Are you hungry? We have food. How's your head? We have medicine. I'm truly sorry for the circumstances in which you were brought here." She is obviously feels very bad about what happened, and it makes me feel all warm inside.

She leads me inside a large teepee. There's a fire pit in the middle with a pot over it, being held up by some sticks. There are pillows and blankets all over the floor, and people sitting on said pillows and blankets.

She introduces me to her little brother, parents, and grandparents. For an island without adults, there are a lot of adults.

They're all so kind. They feed me dinner, clean up the blood from the back of my head that I didn't know was there, and recount their many adventures on the island. After dinner, we all go out to the middle of the campsite and we begin dancing around a bonfire. It's very similar to what the Lost Boys do. For once, I can here the music, and I dance. I forget about everything else, and just let go.

**Third Person POV**

Peter is standing under his thinking tree, which is also a pixie dust tree. He takes a deep breath before climbing up. He hadn't realized that when he made the deal, Neverland would lose all its goodness, which included the pixie dust trees. Peter hasn't flown for a very, very long time.

He reaches a flower and stares at it. He had forgotten how mesmerizing it is. He reaches for it slowly and grabs a pinch of its gray power. He sprinkles it over himself and it glows a green color. He slowly floats away from the tree until he's well over the canopy of trees. He smiles widely. He began flipping and turning as he whooped happily. He had forgotten how happy flying always made him.

**...**

Peter's been flying for hours. The sky has turned from light to dark. He is about to retire for the night when he hears laughter. It doesn't belong to his Boys, or the children. It's Kate's laughter. He follows the sound and finds himself in the outskirts of the Piccaninny Tribe camp. He watches as a feather-covered, war paint-splattered Kate was dancing around a campfire, the way he never could get her to do.

He becomes completely engrossed by her. She moves like a feather in the wind, and her smile brightens up the entire village. His trance is broken when they finally stop the party and everyone retreats to their abodes. Peter feels that familiar, horrible feeling in his stomach when a very handsome guy kisses Kate's hand. She smiles sweetly and gives him a quick hug before disappearing into the teepee. Peter waits a little while before flying down to the teepee and moving the flap out of the way to walk in. It's a smaller teepee with just Kate and Tigerlily. He walks to Kate, picks her up bridal style and heads toward the entrance when-

"Peter Pan," He stops. "It's been a while." He turns around and smirks (surprise surprise).

"Tigerlily. Yes it has." Neither of them sound kind, they sound more spiteful. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I don't know what you want with her, but be careful. She's a good person, as I'm sure you know. Don't hurt her," Tigerlily says threateningly. He laughs quietly, so that he doesn't wake up Kate.

"I'm not going to hurt her. On the contrary, actually. Being on an island without a beautiful girl to... _satisfy_ me, made me realize that I shouldn't take my blessing for granted. As a teenager physically, I naturally just, _want things,_" he sneers. She looks confused at first, then shocked, then nothing but utter disgust is visible on her face. His smirk widened. He wasn't planning on doing bad things to Kate, but he loved to see Tigerlily squirm. "Don't worry, _princess._" Then he walks out and flies off with Kate in his arms.

When they reach her tree, he lays her down on her bed and he performs a spell on her. He enchants her hair with a tracking spell. Usually you can enchant inanimate objects with tracking spells, and not living things, but technically hair is inanimate. And hey, it worked. Before he left, Kate began to stir.

"What happened?" She mumbles groggily. He smirks.

"You fell asleep in Tigerlily's teepee after you spent the night dancing around a bonfire. Curious, that you haven't ever done that here," he says, somewhat accusingly. She chuckled, sleepily and lazily.

"That's because I can't hear the music," she says defensively.

"Well then there must be something wrong with you," he jokes. She doesn't laugh, though, she looks at him strangely and furrows her brows slightly.

"Only someone who's lost can hear the pipes, right?" she asks.

"Yes, why?" he replies. Her brows furrow a bit more.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I may not be able to hear it because I'm exactly where I belong?" He blinked at her. She turns onto her side, facing away from him as she pulls the blanket over her. "Night, Peter."

A smile tugged at his lips slightly. That's the first time she's called him Peter.

**...**

_"I need to tell you something," I say nervously. I hate how unconfident I sound. I take her hands in mine. I open my mouth to say it, but nothing comes out. She lets go of one of my hands and places her palm on my cheek. She smiles encouragingly. She is gorgeous. "I... I'm in love with you." She smiles brightly and hugs me. After a moment she pulls back, but only enough so that our noses are an inch apart._

_"I'm in love with you, too," she whispers, smiling brightly. Then I kiss her._

A light flashes, and the scene changes

_"Let's travel the world!" I exclaim as I lift her up and swing her around. She laughs joyfully. "We'll go everywhere, and see, feel, experience everything possible! And when we've had enough adventures for ten whole lifetimes," I soften my voice, "We'll pick our favorite spot, and start a family." She looks up at me with so much happiness and love. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. I smile into the kiss. She breaks away and rests her forehead on mine._

_"It's absolutely perfect," she whispers, a huge grin on her face. Perfect. Yes she is. I kiss her again._

Another light flashes, and the scene changes again.

_"Peter, run!" I hear her yell. I grab her hand and pull her along through the forest. How did they find us? There are inaudible shouts from men all around us. I suddenly feel her hand slip out of mine. I turn around to face her and the color drains from my face. She's been shot with an arrow, right next to her heart._

Peter takes a sharp intake of breath as he sits up in bed. This has happened before, almost every night, actually. He stopped wanting to go to sleep at night because of how often the dreams occured. They often started out really great, with him and the mystery girl- that for some reason seemed so familiar- smiling and kissing and whatnot. But then they turned dark and sad, and he always woke up sweating and heaving. He tries to forget about them for now and gets dressed before walking out of his tree.

**Kate's POV**

"Why are you wearing a dress?" One of the boys asks me. I don't know why, but today just seemed like one of those days, and I wanted to wear a dress. Everything else is casual, I'm just wearing a jacket over it, and some converse sneakers.

"Why aren't you?" I shot back playfully.

"Because it would be weird if I did," he replied. I nod slightly.

"That's fair," I decide. After a few more minutes of banter with the boys, Pan walks out of his tree, looking ever so slightly discombobulated. He walks over to us and eyes my outfit.

"Kate. Walk with me," he says then he walks away from us and I follow him. We walk for a few minutes in silence. Then we come to a lake and walk along the edge of it.

"What are you wearing?" He asks.

"Clothes," I say like its the most obvious thing in the world. He rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else for a minute or two.

"Do you like it here, Kate?" I look at him, confused. I shrug a bit.

"Sure, I guess. Why?"

"No reason." What a weird kid. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I was at the Piccaninny Tribe camp, but you knew that," I reply. He steps in front of me and his mood changes from casual to threatening. He leans into my personal bubble.

"That's not the only thing you did."

"Why are you questioning me? You've never cared before." I ask, not really defensively, but curiously. He frowns at me.

"Because last night when I brought you back, you smelled like war paint," he paused, "And rum." Shit. "Now why is that, I wonder?" I can't stop my eyes from widening a bit. I wasn't drinking or anything, but everyone else was. I was about to answer when,

"Hello there," I hear a voice coming from the water. I look down and see a merman. And let me tell you, Holy. Freaking. Adonis. He has shoulder length blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and the most perfectly chiseled face I have ever seen. Of course, his perfection doesn't last long before his eyes turn a bright red color and his perfect white teeth turn into fangs. He reaches up and grabs my arm, pulling me underwater.

**Third Person POV**

"Hello there," Peter and Kate hear a voice say. Kate subconsciously fixes her hair and Peter notices. He glares at the fish demon. He reaches for Kates arm, but before he can pull her away from the edge, she's gone.

He curses to himself, grabs his dagger, and dives in after them. He isn't panicked, he actually saves people from mermaids very often. He finds them a few feet below the surface and stabs the merman in the tail. It lets out a screech, but doesn't let go of Kate. Peter stabs him again, but this time in the arm, and he finally lets go. Peter would've finished him off, but Kate has been underwater for too long now, and they both need air. Peter grabs Kate's limp body and swims to the surface. He gulps in air when he breaks the surface of the water and swims ashore. He lays Kate on the ground, far enough away from the water so that nothing else can grab her.

He hovers his hands over her torso, performing a spell that would get the water out of her lungs. He finishes, but she still doesn't wake up. Now he's panicked.

He begins CPR, but it isn't doing anything. He places his mouth onto hers and breaths air into her lungs. Nothing. He presses the palms of his hands on her chest rhythmically. Nothing. Minutes go by, and still nothing. He eventually gives up and rests his head on her stomach, out of breath. He's suddenly overwhelmed with a strange, horrible feeling. It's not the same as the other one that he's had before, it's worse. So much worse.

_Guilt._

He can't believe it. He's never felt guilt before. It's a disgusting feeling, only meant for weak people. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't save her, and he hates it. He just lost the most confusing, infuriating, and amazing thing in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love to hear your feedback, it's amazing. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Third Person POV**

Kate wakes up slowly. She rubs her face with her palms as she lets out a groan. She feels woozy and the only part of her body that she can feel is her left hand. She tries to sit up but there's something on her abdomen that's restraining her. She places her hands on the object, and her eyes widen as she realizes it's a head. She gently lifts it up, scoots out from under it, and lays it on the ground, without taking any time to find out who it is.

She's finally able to sit up, but regrets it when she does. The world around her appears to spin and her vision starts to blur. She closes her eyes as she places her hands on her scalp, trying to calm her dizziness. She spends the next five minutes taking deep breaths, trying to reestablish stability in her jumbled thoughts.

She starts to feel better, and finally looks down to the slumbering person beside her. It's Peter.

She begins to panic and tries to assess the situation. First she's unconscious for an unknown reason. Then when she wakes up, feeling awful, she finds out Peter was sleeping on her stomach. _What the hell happened?_

"Hey, girlie," she hears from the water. She looks up to see Desiree smirking at her.

"Hey, Des," Kate replies, her voice rough and scratchy from not using it for a while, "I know this is a long shot, but do you know what happened?"

"I do indeed," she says casually. Kate watches as Desiree crosses her arms and places them on the bank in front of her, "I met the merman that attacked you. He's new to the island and didn't realize how stupid it was to attack you with Peter around. Most people are too shocked or scared to do what he did. Anyway, the reason why you were unconscious is because he has a special venom that, when applied to human skin, renders their bodies frozen. The heartbeat, as well as the breathing, stops temporarily, making them easier to kill and devour."

Kate furrows her brows, "Oh good. I was worried it was something outlandish," Kate remarks sarcastically.

Desiree flicks her tail, splashing water near Kate, "Well, I gotta go. Have fun with, uh, " she wiggles her pointer finger at Peter, who's still sleeping, "that." Kate looks down to Peter and sighs. "Oh and Kate?" Kate looks back to Desiree, "You probably won't be able to use your legs for a few hours." Kate frowns as she swims away, flashing her tail before diving into the depths of the lake.

Kate looks down at Peter. "Pan?" She asks softly, poking him lightly. He does a hiccup thing in the middle of his snore and Kate laughs silently. "Peter," she says, louder. His eyes suddenly open and he bolts upright. He turns to face Kate. He looks surprised, confused, and strangely... vulnerable?

After staring at Kate for what feels like hours to her, "You're alive," he states, "How?"

Kate looks down at her palms, then back at him, "Well, you saved me, I suppose," she says quietly. She doesn't know how she feels about that.

He looks away from her and stares at the ground. How come she didn't wake up immediately after he performed the spell? Had he actually been the one to save her?

He decides that these are thing to worry about later. He stands up and offers his hand to Kate, who's been watching him nervously, wondering what he'd do. She takes his hand and he pulls her up. When he lets go of her hand, however, her knees buckle underneath her and she remembers what Desiree said about her not being able to use her legs. Peter quickly catches her before she can fall to the ground.

He smirks, "Careful, love. You're in a fragile state." He adjusts his grip on her and picks her up. He begins walking toward camp.

"You can put me down," she said weakly. Her voice is still scratchy and her throat hurts, probably from ingesting a bunch of water. She also hadn't realized how tired she was until now.

"It's alright, darling. I know you love being this close to me," he says with a grandiose that just makes Kate sigh. She wants to reply with something clever and witty, but she decides to let this one go considering the fact that the only thing on her mind is her nice warm bed. She closes her eyes and rests her head in the crook of his neck.

She's just begun to fall asleep when the all too familiar feeling of hawks flying around in her scalp hits her. Her face clenches up in pain and she grips her hair by the roots.

"Put me down!" She pleads. Peter lays her on the ground and she curls up into a ball. She pounds the ground with her fist, then opens her palm to the ground and digs her fingers into the dirt. It should be over by now, but instead the pain worsens and she let's out a scream in agony.

The pain subsides, and Kate just lays there for a while, steadying her ragged breathing. She finally feels strong enough to sit up, and she moves away the hair that had fallen in front of her face and gasps.

Tree branches and roots from the ground have tangled and wreathed together to form a dome around Peter and Kate. There are vines and flowers intertwined in the beautifully woven fortress. Rays of sunshine peek through the gaps in the tree limbs. Even Peter is impressed, but he tries to hide it as he looks down to Kate.

He moves to her and picks her up again. He would've asked her a lot of questions, like how she was able to do that, but when he looked down to her, she was just as surprised as him. Kate is still too dumbfounded to say anything. She manages a few choking noises as she watches the plant dome get farther and farther away. Peter chuckles at her feeble attempts at words. Her brows are knitted together the entire rest of the walk back. She doesn't even notice that Peter carries her into his tree instead of hers.

He lays her on the bed and she sits there, with the same look on her face. Peter sits on a chair on the other side of the room and watches her stare at the floor.

After a few minutes, she looks up to Peter, "Why am I in your tree?"

"So I can keep an eye on you." He sighs, "Kate, you need to stay away from the pirates. You wouldn't be able to handle them by yourself," he said with a hint of concern in his voice. Kate picks up on it, but she also notices that he's insulting her at the same time.

She hesitates and looks at the floor, "Peter, why am I here?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I can keep an eye on you, I told you that." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," she says as she looks back to him, "I mean, why am I in Neverland? It would be so easy for you to send me away to some random place and forget about me. I've seen you do it with others, so why not me?"

Peter looks at her emotionlessly, "Do you remember what you said to me the night I brought you back from the Piccaninny Tribe?"

Kate looks back at him strangely, "No, Why?"

Disappointment flashes in his eyes before they're masked with his usual indifference. He walks to the opposite side of the bed to Kate, taking off his shirt in the process.

Kate raises her arms in front of her face in a defensive manner as if to shield her eyes, "Whoa there, slim. First you leave me hanging and then you strip? Highly inappropriate." She's half joking, half serious.

Peter laughs. "Just my shirt. It's quite uncomfortable when cuddling," he says as he crawls into bed. Kate's eyes widen and she accidentally falls off of the bed. She winces as she rubs her now bruised elbow. Peter leans over the edge of the bed, grabs her arm, and pulls her up with surprising strength. She literally soars over the bed and lands on top of Peter.

Kate lifts her head and finds Peter's nose almost touching hers. Her cheeks turn a bright red and Peter smiles. Kate opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and awkwardly moves off of him. She turns on her side, facing away from him and pulls the covers over her, wishing desperately to be in her own bed.

**...**

The next morning, Kate opens her eyes as she sits up. Well, she opens her eyes, but somethings holding her down. Her and Peter are facing each other with their bodies pressed together. Peter's arms are wrapped around her, and Kate realizes that that is what is holding her down. She's about to try and wake up Peter, when she notices a bunch of very faint lines on his chest. They're scars.

She slowly runs her fingers over them, and wonders where they came from. There are so many of them.

"Why is your hand shaking?" Peter whispers suddenly, startling Kate. She takes her hand off of his skin.

"Does it hurt?" She asks quietly.

"No."

They stay quiet for a few minutes, not really sure what to do.

"Well, good morning," she says awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

Peter laughs and gets out of bed, letting go of Kate. She gets out of bed as well and turns to him, waiting for him to put on his shirt.

"Thank you," she breaths. He looks at her, confused.

"For what?"

"Ya know..." she says, rubbing her still bruised elbow nervously, "Yesterday.."

He waits a few moments to see if she's gonna say anything else, but she doesn't. "You're welcome," he says with a slight nod. Then she doesn't know what else to do, so she walks out of his tree.

Peter waits a few minutes before leaving as well, but he instead uses his magic to get to the outskirts of the camp. He sits on a low hanging tree limb, unseen by any of the Boys. He doesn't know this, but Kate can feel him there. He sees her sitting with Felix, who's sharpening a dagger, as he does so often.

"So you and Pan are getting ... _closer_, huh?" Felix says slyly.

"If you ever imply that again I will not hesitate to take that dagger and shove it up your ass," she replies casually.

Felix chuckles, "Well alright."

"Hey Kate!" They hear from the other side of camp. She stands up, turns around, and catches the stick that a Lost Boy just threw at her.

"Hey there, Kyle," she smirks. He smirks back and pulls out a sword, pointing it at her.

"Go on, pull your sword out," he pushes.

She smiles, "What is this, 'You show me yours, I'll show you mine'?"

All the older ones laugh, including Peter. Kate does a fancy swinging, twirly thing with her stick and it turns into a sword. She walks up to him and he swings at her. She blocks it and hits back.

She became very accustomed to life in Neverland. She became a lot more fun in the Boys' eyes because now she trusted them- and herself- enough to play rough with them.

They continue to spar for a good ten minutes, the Lost Boys cheering them on the entire time. Eventually Kyle's able to get the upper hand and he pushes her up against a tree. He puts the sword to her neck and she smiles a little.

"C'mon, Kate. Try." This caught Kate off guard. Kyle was one of the oldest Lost Boys. He's almost as old as Felix and Peter, and definitely as smart. The sad thing is, he's never seen as an authority figure in the way that Felix and Peter are because physically he's only fifteen.

She hadn't realized it, but Kyle was able to see through her. She was probably capable of beating any of the boys, save maybe Felix or Peter, but she never does. She knows how important pride is for the Lost Boys, and being beaten by a girl is not the best thing that can happen to you. That being said, she never tried to her full potential. She always fought with a small amount of ferocity, and then lets them win, every time. She could go so much harder if she wanted, and she knew it. Apparently, Kyle knew it, too.

She stood there, staring at him with her mouth open slightly. She closes her mouth and the corners of her mouth curl upward slightly. Then her leg hooks around his and he loses his balance. He doesn't fall, but he lets go of her and she's able to get away from the tree.

He quickly steadies himself and raises his sword again. This time Kate gives the first blow and the excitement begins. The fight is full of swings, ducks (the dodging kind not the quacking kind), lunges, parries, a few jumps, and a curse word here and there. It truly is a spectacle.

It's a good while before they take a break, both breathing heavily.

"Alright. Truce?" Kate asks hopefully. She was super tired and didn't want to keep going.

"Yeah," he replies, also tired. All the Boys moan since they always love to have a winner, but they still watch to see what they do.

Kyle slowly puts his sword in its sheath and Kate turns hers back into a stick, then drops it on the ground. They are both very obviously fatigued, but they both have a twinkle in their eyes. The swords are put away now and Kate grins.

"Thanks, Kyle. That was fun," she beams at him.

He smiles and nods, then walks off. He was very impressed with her skills, as were the other Boys. The rest of the Boys have gone back to their other things now, and Kate sits back down where she was before.

Peter walks out from his hiding spot and sits down next to Kate, "Well done, Lost Girl."

Kate catches onto the 'girl' part and decides to use it to her advantage. "I agree. Good job, Felix," she jokes. Felix growls and walks off. Peter and Kate snicker. Normally Felix would've snickered as well, but since Peter was there, he didn't. She turns to Peter, "Thanks. I didn't win, though."

"Yes, but you were much better than usual." He replies. She shrugged.

They both imagine up some breakfast and start eating. Kate doesn't finish, though, because she hears something in the trees. Laughter.

She smiles widely and runs toward the sound. She runs for a while, the happy sound getting louder and louder. She finally comes to a clearing and finds Caroline and Nick play sword fighting with sticks. They stop when they see her.

"Kate!" They scream in unison and they run to her. She crouches so that she's closer to their level and hugs them both. Peter walks through the trees and finds them hugging. He had been curious as to what she was doing and followed her.

Caroline catches sight of Peter behind Kate and has a surprised look on her face. Kate turns around to see what she was looking at.

"Don't mind me. I just wanted to make sure Kate wasn't getting into trouble," he says in a demeaning tone. Kate turns back to them and makes a silly face that makes them giggle. Peter doesn't feel like staying since the children are of no use to him, so he leaves them to play.

Kate helps them with their sword fighting, as well as their archery. She's been practicing with her bow and arrow as often as she can. She loves it, and she loves even more that Caroline and Nick love it too.

After a while they get bored with the combat. Well, the girls do, Nick would be happy to keep fighting, but he's a nice kid, and he says they can do something else. Kate decides to introduce them to Tink.

They begin making their way to Tink's hut, but soon Nick begins to disappear. The girls have to say goodbye to him and he wakes up fully, leaving Neverland. The girls continue walking. It doesn't take very long for Caroline to fade as well. They're able to hug super quickly before Caroline leaves completely just as Nick did.

Now Kate's standing there, sad that they had to leave. They really are good kids, and she enjoys their company. She keeps walking to Tink's hut alone.

She doesn't make it to the hut, though, before she feels someone in the trees. She turns around just as Captain Hook walks through the trees. He sees her and stops walking. They stare at each other for long time, not sure what to say.

"Uh... Sup," Kate says. Killian looks at her strangley for a minute then chuckles.

"Sup," he says, somewhat mocking her, but still thinking it was fun to say.

She smiles, "I'm sorry about just leaving like that. Other than the whole kidnapping thing, you were quite nice to me."

He shakes his his, "No, it's alright. Kidnapping you wasn't very gentlemanly of me."

She lets out a breath and smiles, "Gentlemanly? I thought you were a _bloody pirate_." She says 'bloody pirate' in an accent to playfully mock his.

He laughs, "Are you complaining?"

"No," she chuckles, "But I should probably get going."

"Yes, as should I. Good day, m'lady." He says as we walk off in different directions. "Kate?" Kate turns around and looks at him. "If you ever get tired of it here, you're welcome on my ship." Kate smiles brightly and nods. He turns back around and begins walking again. Kate keeps walking towards Tink's with a huge grin on her face. She knows she won't become a pirate or anything, but she loves that she has the option.

"Tink?" She calls when she knocks on the door and no one come to answer it. She frowns and opens the door herself. "Tink?" she calls again as she steps into the hut. Just then someone runs into her back and she falls forward. Her and Tink are now lying on the floor with a bunch of berries scattered around them. They start laughing.

"Tink, I'm really sorry," Kate says as they stand up. She imagines her basket is filled with new berries and hands her the basket.

"It's alright. How are you?" She asks cheerfully, heading to the kitchen to put the berries away. Kate tells her about everything that happened, since they last saw each other. She leaves out the part about her and Peter in his tree, just because she felt uncomfortable talking about it. They decide that they would hold off on the magic lesson for today.

Kate eventually says goodbye to Tink and heads out. She feels like watching the sunset in her meadow tonight, so she goes to her little hill and sits down. She doesn't see the sunset though, because not too long after she sits down, she hears crying. It's the faintest little whimpering, but it's filled with so much sorrow that it makes Kate want to crawl into a hole and die.

She follows the noise, trying to find its owner, and eventually finds a small cave. She walks in cautiously. She knows the sobbing is coming from inside the cave, but she doesn't see anyone. Instead she sees a waterfall.

It's one of the most beautiful things she's seen. The water itself is glowing, and it appears to be coming from nowhere. She would've just stood there, admiring it, but someone was still crying.

"Hello?" She calls softly. The crying stops and Kate looks around, still trying to find anyone.

"Who's there?" Kate hears a girl say. Then she sees her.

She isn't in the cave. She's in the water. Kate looks at the wall of magical glowing water and sees a girl sitting in what looks to be a cave as well. She's looking around for Kate, her face stained with tears.

"Over here," Kate says, waving to get the girls attention. She finally sees Kate and looks just as confused as Kate.

"Who are you?" She asks timidly.

"My name's Kate." The girl visibly relaxed at the sight of Kate's warm smile.

"Mirabella," she says, louder and more confident than the last time she spoke, "But you can just call me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," Kate says happily. She hesitates before speaking again, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"

She sighs, "It's silly, really. I lost someone a long time ago, and I felt the need to cry."

"That's not silly," Kate says comfortingly, sitting down on the stone, "Do you wanna tell me about them?"

She smiles, "Well..."...

She starts talking about her long lost love who was taken from her. How he's strong and brave, but oh so kind at the right moments. Kate smiles the entire time, which gives Bella the confidence to speak more and more. Kate can tell that this girl is shy, but she has a beautiful voice and Kate likes to hear it.

She tells Kate that her love is a loner, and can be quite grumpy as well, but as long as you're on his good side, he's sweet. She says she remembers how whenever he was irritated he would make a low growling sound in his throat, and how she thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Kate laughed at that.

All the things Kate heard about Bella's love finally click together and her eyes widen in disbelief. Bella looks at her strangely and wonders if she said something wrong.

"Bella, what is your love's name?"

She smiles, happy that it wasn't her, "Felix."

Kate starts smiling like crazy, "Holy crap... Bella, I know him!"

"You what?" Bella says as she stands up in surprise.

"We live in the same camp!" Kate says excitedly.

Kate looks to Bella, expecting to see happiness in her face, but she sees an unreadable emotion in her eyes, "Kate, you mustn't tell him that you saw me," she says, panicked.

Kate looks at her, confused, "Why not?"

"Mirabella!" They hear from Bella's side.

"I have to go, please promise me that you won't say anything!"

"Okay, but only if you promise me something," Kate says quickly.

"What is it?" Bella asks curiously.

"Let's talk again. Soon."

Bella smiles, "Yes. I'd like that."

"MIRABELLA!" They hear again, and Bella runs off. Kate smiles and lingers in the cave for a bit before heading back to her tree for the night.

Before she walks into her tree, though, a voice stops her. It's much quite dark now and the voice startles her.

"Kate. You didn't come to dinner." It's Peter, leaning against a tree. Kate totally forgot about dinner, and at the mention of the word, she realizes how hungry she is. He tosses her a piece of bread.

"Thanks," she says before taking a bite.

"Come with me. I wish to show you something."

"Peter what are we doing here?" Kate asks as she looks over the edge of the cliff he brought her to. She turns back to Peter and he throws some powdery stuff onto her face. She sneezes a bunch of times. When she finishes sneezing, Peter looks at her expectantly.

"Are you ready?" He asks cheerily.

"Ready for wh-" she begins to say before Peter tackles her and throws the both of them off the edge. "Peter!" She screams as she clings to him. He laughs joyfully and Kate looks around. They're flying.

Suddenly Peter does loops in the air and Kate holds on tighter, letting out multiple squeals. Peters arms are wrapped around her, but he starts to let her go to see what she does. She can feel the absence of his arms holding her and she becomes even more scared. "Please, Peter. Don't let go," she pleads. He wraps his arms around her again and whispers, "I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as frequently as I had hoped. I wanted to know, do you guys want me to add more detailed descriptions of what Kate looks like? I know some people like to know what the author was picturing when they created the character, but if you're like me, you may like to imagine them in your own way. That's why I haven't added to much detail about her physical appearance. Anyway, I wanna thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews! It seriously makes my day- nay, my week, when I read your awesome comments. If you feel like taking the time to write a review after reading the story, it really would mean the world to me. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Third Person POV**

***One week later***

"When are they gonna start pulling each other's hair and calling each other 'bitch'?" Kate asks Kyle as they sit on a log, watching Peter and Felix fight.

"That usually comes later," he replies. Kate laughs. She loves that the Lost Boys have accepted her strange and somewhat disturbing sense of humor. They even joke with her when they can.

Peter wins, not surprisingly. He instinctively looks around for Kate to make sure she's still there. He spots her and raises his arms a bit in a 'what did you think?' manner, and she smiles at him and nods approvingly. He's satisfied with that and walks away.

Kate stands up and walks in the opposite direction, out of camp. When she's far enough away, she petals to the mouth of the cave where Bella is. She walks in slowly. She's been visiting the cave the past week but hasn't seen Bella since that first time.

"Bella?" she calls softly, liking the way her voice reverberates against the wall and comes back to her. She goes and sits down next to the puddle of water and runs her finger through the glowing water. She begins to hum a melody to a song she doesn't remember remembering.

"That's pretty," she hears from the waterfall. She looks up and sees Bella sitting there. Well, not 'there' of course, but an image of her.

"Hi Bella," Kate says, smiling, "And thanks."

"I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly yesterday, my father was calling me. Apparently I have 'duties.'" She sighs.

"Duties? You look like you're just a teenager," Kate remarks.

"Well, I'm a few hundred years old, actually. And," she hesitates, "I'm a fairy."

"Whaaaaaaaat? Girl, that's dope," Kate exclaims in a higher than normal voice.

Bella looks taken aback, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kate laughs, "No, it's a good thing. So, a fairy? Do you live in Neverland?"

"Yes and no. I live in Pixie Hollow, which is a part of Neverland, but still separate in a way. There's only one way to get between Pixie Hollow and the Mainland. It's a portal, but it's closed." **(Yes, I know that the Mainland means our world in the Pixie Hollow movies, but if there are multiple dimensions, I was thinking it was best for the "main'' part of Neverland to be the "Mainland," so as to not favor one dimension over another.)**

Kate has a bunch of questions now. "Why is it closed?"

Bella laughs bitterly, "Well, because of me, actually. Felix and I fell in love, and Peter Pan wasn't happy about it. He was worried that Felix would stray from him. He wouldn't have that, so he closed the portal." She sighs guiltily.

"Hey, that's not your fault. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Bella smiles, but her eyes are still sad, "Thanks, Kate.''

Kate frowns a bit, "Do you know what this," she says, gesturing to the waterfall, "is? If you're in Pixie Hollow, and I'm in the Mainland, how can we see each other?"

"It's strange, isn't it? I'm not sure. I've been coming here for decades and this hasn't ever happened. It must be like some magical communications device. I would bet anything that the Elders put it in so that they could contact fairies who were on the Mainland before Pan closed the portal."

"Elders?"

"Yes, they are kind of like the kings and queens, as they oversee everything."

Kate nods. She took a moment to process all the information she just received. _Pixie Hollow, Mainland, portal, strange waterfalls used to communicate between two worlds. The only thing that isn't new is that Pan is an ass who hates happiness, _she thinks to herself.

Bella looks behind her to something then looks back to Kate, "I should go."

Kate nods, "Okay. I'll see you some other time, okay?"

Bella nods and they both stand up to walk away. "Kate?" Bella says. Kate turns around and looks at her. "How's my Lixy?"

Kate's breath hitches and she tries to hold back a laugh without success, "Lixy?"

"Oh, you don't call him that?" Bella asks, confused.

Kate giggles, "I do now."

**...**

"Oooh Peeter," Peter hears from behind him. He turns around to see a beautiful woman leaning against a tree, looking at him with a look that says, 'come hither.'

He quirks an eyebrow and takes a step toward her, "Do I know you?"

"You should. I have a lot of plans for you," she purrs, walking toward him slowly.

He smirks, "You're a mermaid, aren't you?"

She's right in front of him now and she trails her finger from his hairline down his neck to his collarbone, "Hm. Kate was right, you are smart."

His smirk disappears, "You know Kate?"

"Oh yeah, " she says as she circles him, "She comes round to the lagoon a lot to see a friend of mine."

He tenses up, slightly pissed that Kate would go near the mermaids even though she's been told not to, "Why does she go there?"

"Mainly because the mermaids like a new person to gossip with, but she talks about you sometimes. I bet you're _dying _to know what she says," she whispers as she pulls on the ties that hold Peter's tunic to his body.

He rolls his eyes, "That's not something I would die over.''

"Well, what would you do?" She says, barely whispering, her mouth close to his as she pushes off his shirt. He smirks.

**...**

Kate's walking through the jungle on her way back to camp. That's when she stumbles upon a clearing and her eyes widen at what she sees.

It's Peter and some blonde girl making out. Kate can tell it's a mermaid by the starfish in her hair and the fact that she has sea shells for a bra. They stop kissing and stare at her, wide eyed. She is trying her best to keep in a smile, but she's not doing a very good job.

She points her thumb behind her with one hand and holds up her other hand in a way that says 'oops, my bad.' She turns around, her face red with suppressed laughter. When she is out of their sight she sprints back to camp.

When she gets there, she falls onto the ground, laughing hysterically. All the Boys crowd around her, wondering what's wrong with her. She can't help but laugh, though. She thought the fact that Peter was sucking face with a mermaid is the funniest thing in the world.

Later that day, during dinner, Peter walks into camp and sees Kate sitting with the other Boys. He walks over to Felix and sits down.

"Update," Peter says as he watches Kate laughing and joking with the boys.

"Well, nothing, really. Same as always. Except, earlier today, Kate ran into camp and collapsed onto the ground because she was laughing so hard. Not really sure what that was about." Peter sighs angrily. Kate spots him, but quickly looks away and starts giggling.

_**Flashback**_

Kate scurries away from them, shaking with giggles. The mermaid sighs and backs away from him.

"Well, I might as well tell you now. She doesn't actually think you're that bad. If anything, she feels almost guilty. She has a lot of secrets that she keeps from you," she says as she walks away.

"Wait," Peter grabs her arms and forces her to look at him, "What secrets?"

She shrugs, "Oh I don't know. She doesn't tell anyone. She's just mentioned the fact that she has them.''

He pushes her away, disgusted. He wasn't disgusted with her, he was disgusted with himself. He had given in to her just because she led him to believe that Kate had said something bad about him. _Now Kate probably thinks we're together,_ he thinks. The mermaid walks away and Peter slams his fist against a tree, furious.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kate. Come with me," Peter says sternly to her, interrupting her banter with the boys. Some of the Boys give her a sympathetic look because Peter doesn't usually look this mad.

Peter leads the way to the clearing with the two rocks. When they get there, Peter turns toward her and she holds her hands behind her back as she leans against a tree.

"We need to talk about what happened earlier," he says in a monotone voice. Everything about him says he's indifferent, except his eyes. His eyes show the intense anger that he's feeling, but Kate can tell it's not all directed at her.

It's her turn to be the smirking one. "Are you referring to you 'Panning it up' with a mermaid or the three eyed chipmunk I saw earlier? Cause both were very emotionally scarring," she says smugly.

All of a sudden Peter appears right in front of her and grabs her chin. He waves his hand over her face and he can see the embarassing moment flash in her eyes before she falls limp and he catches her. He erased her memories.

He takes her to her tree and then goes back to camp to begin playing the pipes for the boys.

**Sorry this is a kind of short chapter. The conversation with Bella is crucial to a big part of the story, and I didn't really know what else to write about. The mermaid and Pan thing just kinda happened. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm sure I won't later. I hope you liked it anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I rewrote the first two chapters because I didn't like them, so if you're ever bored out of your mind, you're welcome to go read those. I'm sorry my updating schedule has been really irregular. I think from now on I can only promise a chapter when the inspiration hits me. Well, I hope you like this chapter, even though it's just a filler chapter. It will get more exciting next chapter.  
**

**Kate's POV**

***One week later***

Bella and Lixy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

I can't stop singing that in my head, and I giggle every time. There have been an unbelievable amount of times when I've giggled because of it and the Boys around me have stared at me like I just turned into a dude.

I can't look at Felix in the eye anymore, and every time I try, I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I think he hates me now.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yell playfully at Jackson, who took my jacket while I was eating lunch. I chase after him for a few minutes, while he bobs in and out of trees. Some of the Lost Boys watch. We're both laughing as we run, making us slower. I finally get tired of running and instead hide behind a tree. I let out a small screech and he stops running to see what happened. He runs back to the tree as the other boys try to keep in their snickers. As he rounds the tree I walk around the other way and sneak up behind him. I jump onto his back, startling him. He falls down with me on top of him and we start laughing again. I grab the jacket and stand up.

"Haha, suck it!" I exclaim happily. He stands up and holds his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion and he chuckles. I smile one last time and begin to walk away, intent on talking to Tink today.

I don't get very far, though, because I bump into someones chest. I look up and see Felix staring at me intensely. I probably would've started chuckling again if it wasn't for the way he's looking at me. I can't explain it, but his stare somewhat unsettling.

"We need to talk," he says, his face still unreadable and his voice monotone. I nod and he leads the way into the forest.

He stops abruptly and I bump into his back accidentally.

I smile, "Oops, my bad." He turns around and sits on a rock, studying me. I look at him expectantly.

"Alright, what's up with you? You've been acting really strange lately. Giggling whenever I walk into camp, not looking me in the eye, the list goes on. So what is it? Do you have a secret?" He asks, staring at me thoughtfully.

"Well, there are a lot of reasons I could be laughing at your face," I say sarcastically. He chuckles humorlessly. The next moment he's pushing me against a tree, Pan-style. I stare at him wide eyed. This isn't like him.

I can feel Pan's presence in the trees as Felix speaks again. "I'm not kidding, Kate. If you're keeping something from me, I will find out what it is."

I try to wipe all emotion from my face. "I have no doubt you will," I whisper. He backs off slowly and I rub my shoulders. He was gripping them really tightly...

"Dang, Felix. You sure know how to handle a woman, don't you?" I joke.

"How about a hint?" He asks suddenly.

I smile and pause for dramatic effect, "I already gave you one." He frowns at me, obviously frustrated, and then proceeds to stalk away, throwing his club over his shoulder as he does so. When he's gone, I sigh and sit on a nearby rock. There is a berry bush right next to me and I pick one and eat it, loving the sweet taste of it. Pan appears to my left, leaning against a tree. I glance at him, but then look back to the berry bush to grab another one.

He walks over to me and sits down next to me. He holds his palm out and I grab a bunch of berries and place it in his hand. We eat our berries in silence for a while.

"So why is Felix mad at you?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"He thinks I have an embarassing secret about him, and I'm enjoying myself way too much," I say reply.

"Well, what is it, then?"

I smile and stand up. I turn to face him as I walk backwards. "I can't tell you that. It's no fun," I say playfully before turning back around and skipping off. I don't get very far, though.

He appears right in front of me, smirking, as usual, "Very cute. I think you should tell me now."

I take a step closer to him and stand on my tip toes so that our faces are right in front of each others. My eyes dart between his eyes and his lips and his do the same. We're both smirking because we tease each other like this all the time. I smile smugly. "No," I whisper and quickly turn around and run. I can hear him begin to run after me through the jungle. I can tell he's willing to play now because he isn't just using his magic, he's actually running after me.

I eventually find myself on a beach and I slow down, breathing heavily. I come to a stop and look around. Hm... Not really many places I can go.

I feel arms snake around my waist and pick me up. I let out a squeal as I get spun around. I laugh as Pan sets me down and I turn and look at him look at him. He's smiling, too. It's a real smile, not a smirk, and it's nice. I don't seem him like that very often.

"You know you can't get away from me," he says, pretending to be threatening, but still smiling.

"Mm hm..." I turn around and start walking away from him, along the beach. He jogs a bit to catch up with me and walks next to me.

"What? You think you can?"

"Oh, I know I can." He stops and look sat me challengingly. I stop as well and look back at him sweetly. I wasn't going to show him my petals, and he can't make me, but it's actually really fun to provoke him. Ugh, that makes me sound like Pan, doesn't it?

He doesn't get a chance to say anything back to me because we hear a rustling of bushes. We look to the jungle and guess who walks out? Killian and a few of his men.

I look to the water and see the Jolly Roger. Oooooooohhhh... Got it.

"Pan," Hook says, after the surprise subsides from his features.

"Hook," Pan replies as he takes a step forward. Now I'm behind him and I wave and smile happily to the men. They all nod in my direction and Pan looks back at my happy expression and frowns. I see him looking and stop smiling.

"If you don't mind," Killian says, motioning behind Pan to his ship, meaning that he wanted to get passed.

"And if I do?" Pan replies. I frown at the back of his head. I look back to Killian, point to Pan, and use my hand to simulate tying a noose around my neck and hanging myself. I stick my tongue out to hopefully make it more entertaining. Killian and his crew watch me as I do this, then snicker lightly. Pan whips his head around to look at me again, but I'm already acting normal again. I smile at him innocently. The men are all giving me thumbs up behind Pan's back, and when he turns back to them, it's my turn to try and hold back laughter.

Pan takes a few more steps toward Killian, but the pirate doesn't back down. "I want you to know, I'm not going to tolerate you messing with any of my boys. Or the girl," he says dangerously. I frown at his back. Thanks, O gentlemanly one.

"I haven't done anything like that," Killian replies.

"You know I hate liars. I know you've been talking to Kate," Pan says as he steps forward more. It's kinda true, but it's only because we run into each other accidentally sometimes. It's never intentional, though.

"Peter, lets just go," I say, somewhat pleadingly. He doesn't move, he just continues to stare down Killian. I walk up to him and grab his arm. Well, I'm probably gonna regret this if it works. I think of a clearing near the camp and all of a sudden the petals surround us. I wave to the men before I can't see them anymore, and Killian nods again. First my vision is nothing but light pink, then we're in the clearing I wanted to be in. I smile.

Pan is just standing there, frozen. I can't see his face, because he's turned away from me, so I walk around to the front of him. His face is completely unreadable, and he doesn't look at me, only in front of him. I look to the tree which he seems to find so interesting, shrug, and look back to him.

"You look dehydrated," I say, then imagine some water in my hands and hold it out to him. He doesn't take it. I throw it behind me and poke his chest. He sways ever so slightly with the pressure of my finger, so I know at that point that he is doing this by choice.

I take a dagger out of my belt and _very_ gently poke his arm. He still doesn't do anything. I sigh, put my dagger back, and look at him.

"If you're gonna punish me, I'd like to do it now and get it over with," I say. He finally looks at me, but his face is still unreadable.

"Why would I punish you?" He asks, with a hint of an emotion that I can't place.

"I don't know. When you don't show any emotion, it's usually safe to say that you're angry." He looks back to where he was looking before, but this time I can tell he's just thinking hard.

"How long have you known that you could do that?" He asks.

Since the very first day, actually. "A little while." He nods, and without saying anything, walks off.

I stand there, thinking about the way he acted. He is so confusing.

**...**

I finish telling Tink about my conversations with Bella. I had been hesitant to tell her all this time because I can tell she gets uncomfortable when I ask her about her past, but I'm dying to know more.

"Is there any way to open the portal?"

She looks at me with a grave look on her face. "Yes. But it's a very powerful spell. I'm warning you now, Kate. Don't do it. Your magic is strong, but not that strong. It could very well kill you."

"Why would you think I wanted to do it?" I say, mockingly offended.

"You have that look on your face." I sigh. I'll admit, I actually wanted to try it. Maybe I could've reunited Mirabelix. "Pan would know, anyway, and I can almost guarantee that you won't be on the island much longer after that." I nod. She grabs our dishes and takes them back to the kitchen. Then I do something that I'm sure I'm gonna regret later. I walk to her bookshelf, move a hidden panel in the back of it, and grab the spell book that's hidden there. I put the panel back and quickly put the spell book in my bag before Tink comes back.

I say bye to Tink and walk out. I petal to my tree and take the book out of the bag. It's the oldest book on Neverland that she has, and I know that if there's a way to open the portal, it's gonna be in this book.

**...**

"Mother?"

I wake up suddenly, looking around the room. I must've fallen asleep looking through the spell book. I look up to the person who woke me and see Colton. He started calling me mother not too long after I met him. A lot of the younger boys did, and some of the older ones even let it slip occasionally, even though they seemed embarassed afterwards. I think it's cute.

"Hi, Colton. What are you doing in here?" I ask, sitting up.

"I had a nightmare," he says quietly. I smile comfortingly. I close the book and put it under the bed. I lift up the covers and invite him into my arms. He crawls into bed and snuggles into my side.

"Do you want a story or a lullaby?"

"Lullaby."

I sing him a song about love, even though it isn't very relevant. **(Skinny Love by Birdy)**

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_

_Pour a little salt we were never here,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

I stop when I realize that he's asleep, and then fall asleep myself.

**...**

"I don't know, Kate. It seems like a really bad idea."

"Just think about it, please. I just need you to help me perform the spell from the other side," I plead with Bella.

She doesn't say anything for a long time, avoiding looking at me. Finally, after what feels like hours, she speaks up. "Alright, I'll do it."


End file.
